FNAF DARE TIME ZEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!
by Neon lololol
Summary: COME AND DARE THE WHOLE CREW INCLUDING ME AND JESSIE-BESSIE! Just remember that this fiction is rated T not M for swearing and a bit of shipping 'A BIT' okie so as I suck in desc. I will just end it here XD PEACE
1. Intro

_EDITS HAVE BEEN MADE AND WILL BE MADE!_

SUP EVERYONE NEON LOLOLOL HERE AND WE ARE BACK ON TRACT (why am I using my intro? ... meh sugar high XD) BY THE TITLE YOU GUESSED WHAT IS COMIN UP! now this is just the introduction so I don't have any dare, the characters that will be there are:

DA ORIGINALS (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy)

DA TOYS (T Freddy, T Bonnie, T Chica, Mangle, BB, JJ, Marionette)

DA SPRINGS (Spring Bonnie/Springtrap, Fredbear/Goldie)

DA SCHMIDTS ((I go by Treelisious' (that's how you spell it right?) theory)) (Chris (fnaf 4 kid) Jeffery(who will now be called Michael)(fnaf 4 brother) Charlie (The pigtails girl(FNAF4)/ the blonde girl with a pink bow (SL) and Henry)

DA GUARDS! (William (not really a guard but eh) Phone guy (Who can also be called Scott) Jeremy and Fritz (who should be in the Schimdts section but eh)

DA PHANTOMS (Phantom Freddy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Marionette, Phantom BB)

DA NIGHTMARES (Nightmare, Nightmarionette, Nightmare BB, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear)

DA PLUSHIES ( Plushtrap, Fredbear plushie)

DA SHADOWS (Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie)

DA SL TRONICS( Baby, Ballora, (Who I made a girl but is now a boy) (still a boy), Electrob- IF YOU KNOW ALL THE NAMES FROM SL THEN GOOD I AM NOT GOING TO TYPE ANYMORE!*walks out)

DA AUTHOR AND HER FRIEND ( Me/ Neon lololol/ Diamondbow 77, Smallspoongaming 33/ Jessie-Bessie33)

now since I have introduced you all to the characters, I will just give some basic info:

I will type the genders later on, I am sorry guys ;-;

EVERYONE! I WILL ALSO ADD THE SIBLING RELATIONSHIPS LATER ON PLEASE I AM TIRED I WILL DO IT TOMORROW

Marionette/ Nightmare Marionette/ Phantom Marionette and the plushies are all It's, they are if you want to call gender fluid

You can PM or Review the dares and everything, do it in whichever way you want to

Sorry but OCs aren't allowed, you can use them while you are giving your dare though

As per the rules we are not allowed have Q's and A's so try avoiding giving truths please

this is rated T for swearing and a bit of shipping but if you dare to watch a youtube video it should NOT be of five nights at anime freddys ... I forgot what it is called actually ... AND if the video shows shipping of to robots, it should not be over a kiss or confession, not trying to make this rated M

And I think that is all for now AND BE SURE TO GIVE DARES! YOU CAN ALSO GIVE TRUTHS IF YOU WANNA soooooooooooooo ... PEACE!


	2. ROUND 1!

Me: *bangs the pizzeria door down* ARE YA' ALL READY?!

Freddy: *looks at Neon* ready for what? and can you STOP breaking the pizzeria doors EVER. SINGLE. TIME. YOU. ENTER?

Me: nah, it's a habit now, IT'S TIME FOR SOME DAAAAAAAAAAAREZ! ooh! and the first dare goes to FOXY!

Write's pen 77: I dare Foxy to eat a barf sandwich and not throw up

Foxy: WHAT?! NO WAY! I AM AN ANIMATRONIC, HOW ARE YOU GONNA DO IT NOW HAH!

Me: * turns Foxy into a human* yeah that is why we authors and readers have the power of fanfictions on our fingertips *laughs maniacally* so who wants to hold Foxy or stuff the barf sandwich into his mouth?

Goldie, Jeffery and Chris: *raise hands*

Me: OKIE! get ready Foxy

Jeffery and Chris: *grab Foxy*

Goldie: sorry Fox, but this is a dream come true for me * Stuffs in the barf sandwich and ties a tape around his mouth so he cannot barf it out*

Foxy: *MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH*

Me: okay NEXT DARE!

Guest: Bonnie, what was it like without your face and arm? What did the others think when they saw you?

Bonnie: Uh ... when the others saw me, they screamed in horror before realizing who I was, when Neon saw me first, behind the forth wall, she fell down her bed.

Me: HEY MY BROTHER SCARED ME BY THROWING A PILLOW AT ME OKAY!

Bonnie: Yeah yeah whatever, and how did it feel without my arm and face ... *Flashback*

~ 2 and a half hours later~

Bonnie: *flashback ends* the only thing I felt bad about was that I couldn't eat Chica's pizza

Me: you anyways can't eat pizza

Bonnie: I like stuffing it into my mouth

Chica: awe

Me: heh ... wonder how it feels ... ANYWAY! NAXT DARE

Jessie Bessie: it's next not naxt

Me: ... so?

Jessie Bessie: *face palm*

Guest:Truths

Freddy,what do you think of Rachel and candy and do you get in fights with them?  
Bonnie,what do you view toy Bonnie as?  
Everyone,if you had to pick one Cartoon to watch for the rest of your life what would it be?

Dares

Everyone,react to the creepypastas  
Freddy and toy freddy,react to this video, crazy random stuffz #2  
Chica,I dare you to scream into someone's face... sunbut sunbut swimming in the f*cking ocean  
Foxy,I dare you to scream all the curse words there is with Freddy and BB in the same room as you

Me: OKIE LETS GET IN LINE PEOPLE!

Freddy: well ... to be honest Rachel looks like Bonnie and Candy always reminds me of jelly beans for some reason *shrugs*, we see each other as friends not enemies,if we fight, it is just on a practical joke.

Bonnie: I view Toy Bonnie as a younger cousin *ruffles T Bonnie's head*

TBonnie: HEY!

others: Awe!

Me: so if we had to pick a cartoon show we would watch forever ...

Goldie, Springtrap, BB, JJ,Marionette, Nightmares, Shadows: SPONGE BOB!

Phantoms and Toys: DOREMON!

Me: WHA- ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?!

Originals: meh Teen Titans go, not the anime one

Jessie Bessie: whatever MY LITTLE PONY!

Me: kinda gave up on that after you left, RWBY!

Jessie Bessie: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Me: hey I am sorry but ... we all move on in life? so, for the next dare, I am just going to choose a creepypasta video on youtube because the guest didn't give the name of the video *chooses welcome to the family creepypasta family) *

Everyone: *After watching, stare*

Me: wow their life is set! how fun it must be to **kill people**

Goldie: *looks at Neon* how could you say that? KILLING EVERY CREATURE?!

Me: hey it isn't like I like kill EVERY creature, like animals ... I ju-just can't imagine killing one *shivers* and you guys kill night guards too

Freddy: WE WERE FORCED TO!

Me: OKAY OKAY SORRY! NEXT DARE! ooh! I LUV RYE RYE 99! AND THIS VID! *plays video*

TFreddy and Freddy: the intro is nice

vid: this video is random bullcrap-

Freddy: *giggles*

vid:* Freddy and fnaf world Freddy fall*

Freddy: WHA- MY EYES?!

TFreddy: *laughs* wait ... HOLY BALLON BOY!

Vid: Nightmare Bonnie: I think you look real s**y

both of them: *stare*

Vid: TBonnie: talk about falling forever

Freddy: heh

TFreddy: OOH poor Foxy

vid: R.I.P. FroodyFastbear

TFreddy: *laughs and falls down the chair*

vid: *springtrap burps*

Freddy: really Spring?

vid: *everyone starts dancing and Zack comes out of nowhere*

both of them: WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Me: HAHA moving on

Chica: *runs over to Goldie* sunbut sunbut swimming in the f*cking ocean

Goldie: *stares*

Chica: IT WAS A DARE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away before Goldie rage quitted*

Goldie:*continues to stare*

Me: *stares as well*

~in another room~

Foxy: I LIVE IN A F*CKING WORLD FULL OF B*TCHES WHO ARE A PIECE OF SH*T! EVERY DAMN PERSON IS A F*CKING BASTA*D! THEY ARE F*CKING D*TCHES!

BB: what is F*cking, B*tches, sh*t, basta*d and d*tch?

Freddy: *stares at Foxy*

Foxy: oh no ...

~in another room~

Me: was that Foxy screaming? eh, next dare!

Guest: I dare Bonnie to go out to do some thief crap and break curfew  
Freddy,do you see the other animatronics (besides the phantoms and nightmares) as a family  
Everyone,what's y'alls favorite Fnaf YouTuber

Bonnie: *goes and robs Williams and sneaks back into the pizzeria*

Mangle: where did you go?

Bonnie: uh ... nowhere

William: **WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK MY WALLET!**

Bonnie: uh ... I-I dunno *runs away*

William: *rolls eyes* I will be back

Freddy: *stops making Foxy do pushups while he sat on Foxy* of course I do! why do you think I am giving Foxy a punishment for what he did?

Foxy: yaaaaaaar *falls down* me favorite youtuber .. is Markiplier

other animatronics: yep, Markiplier

Aftons: PopularMMOs, he is a Minecraft youtuber but also plays Fnaf

Staff:don't even know who youtubers are, too busy with the lore and work *shrug*

Me: Can't decide between PopularMMOs and Game Theorist

Jessie Bessie: but GT find 'THERORIES'

Me: yeah,they also did a live stream of playing FNAF, so it is kinda counted ... wait did they do a live stream of it?

Jessie Bessie: IDK, but mine is between PopularMMOs and Markiplier ... guess I'll go with Mark

Me: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXT! wait we are done WHOO! *falls down* that is good, SEE YA' ALL NEXT TIME! DONT FORGET TO GIVE DARES!

others: NO! PLEASE DO FORGET!

Me: shut up ... ANWAYS SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! PEACE!


	3. ROUND 2!

Me:* explodes the roof and comes in* TIME FOR ROUND 2!

Freddy: if not the door then the roof ... of course ...

Me: whatever, time to start the dares

Writer's pen 77:  
i dare Bonnie to brush his teeth with his ears  
i dare Freddy to sing in front of an actual bear  
i also dare chica to steal fredbear's pizza  
i dare the puppet to work the nightshift

Me: okay soooooooooooooooo BONNIE!

Bonnie: okay so uh how to do this ... *grabs a bunny suit and extracts ear* good thing we don't have wax or something in these *brushes teeth*

Chica: ...

Bonnie: ... don't ask ...

Me: okay so ... FREDDY!

Freddy: we can't leave the pizzeria

Me: I know, I was telling you to stand back

Freddy: wha- OH HELL NO *ducks under a table*

Me: *spawns bear* SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Freddy: _Bonnie will tear you apart_

 _Puppet's opening it's mouUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH_ \- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH *starts running away from the bear*

bear: * makes bear noises*

Me: FREDDY! DONT WORRY! YOU CAN BEAR THE BEAR! *takes a picture*

Freddy: HOW CAN YOU MAKE A JOKE AT THIS TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME

Me: huh ... that was a joke? ... whatever, NEXT DARE!

Chica: ST-STEAL FREDBEAR'S P-P-PIZZA?! SHE IS ALREADY PISSED OF WITH THAT SUNBUT THING AND DO T-THIS?!

Me: just do it, how bad can it be?

Chica: o-okay *sneaks up behind Fredbear/Goldie*

Goldie: *punches Chica before she could steal the pizza*

Chica: *falls down*

Me: YUP! IT CAN BE VERY BAD! *runs away*

Puppet: *taps Mike's shoulders*

Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *screams like a girl*

Puppet: shut up I am doing the nightshift today

Mike: ... *jumps into bed and switches on the TV*

Puppet: *rolls eyes*

~ at night~

Puppet: *rapidly clicks the cameras* Imma trying to summon Gold

Goldie: *pops outta nowhere* **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ -**HAAAAAAAAAAAA?! *falls over Puppet while doing her jump scare* WHAT THE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Foxy: *Jumps over them* **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ wait a WHAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ** *falls over them*

Mangle: *screams* **_AAA-_ ... HEIUBFHWN EJWHQH!? ** *falls down over them*

Puppet: ow ... I FORGOT TO WIND THE MUSIC BOX

everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *foxy and mangle run away* *goldie quickly winds the music box*

Me: *stares* uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh NEXT DARE!

Guest: Mangle to scream "NOTICE ME SEMPAI!" (Yes, the most phonetically accurate way of spelling that is with an 'M') in Foxy's face.

Mangle: uh okay? *goes to Foxy* NOTICE ME SEMPAI!

Foxy: ...

Mangle: ...

Foxy: ... Neon, you forgot to mention the siblings

Me: OH CRAP! the siblings are:

big sister: Goldie, younger brother: Freddy, youngest brother: TFreddy

Big brother: Springtrap, younger brother: Bonnie, youngest brother: TBonnie

TBonnie: wow, my elder brother treats me like a cousin

Bonnie: cousins are better than younger brothers

TBonnie: ... *cries in happiness*

Bonnie: *pats TBonnie*

Me: HEY LEMME FINISH

Big brother: Foxy, Younger sister: Mangle

Twins: BB and JJ

Big sister: Chica, younger sister: TChica

Big brother: Jeffery, younger brother: Chris

Big brother: William, younger brother: Fritz

aaaaaaaaaaand I think that's it, okie NEXT DARE!

guest: I dare the originals to dress up as their toy versions for the whole chapter.

Originals : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh *go to different rooms, take toy suits, take out original suit and wears the toy suit* OKAY! huh?! I CANT RECOGNIZE YOU GUYS!

Me: uh ... NEXT DARE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

guest: Truths

Everyone: if you had to pick an sfm youtuber to watch for the rest of the year who would it be

Freddy: have you ever yelled at Bonnie ever?

Chica: who do you like

Toy chica: do you like toy Bonnie

Freddy: what do you think of popgoes

Dares

Toy Freddy: have foxy lock you in a closet for the next rest of the week

Bonnie: Chase toy Bonnie around playfully for 2 hours

Freddy: take care of bb for at least 3 hours

Goldie: twerk in front of the phantoms

Mangle: react to the song rainbow factory by slyphstorm

Toys and ... originals dressed up as toys: MineCraftGAMER

Phantoms and Nightmares: fnaffan 126 (that is the username right?)

Staff: *still don't know what youtubers are*

Springs and Shadows: UNIKEDY SHAPESHIFTER

Me: can't decide between UNIKEDY SHAPESHIFTER , MineCraftGAMER and Rye-Rye 99, they all are awesome, you Jello

Jessie Bessie: *at school*

Me: oh yeah, fudge time zones

Freddy: no I have never yelled at Bonnie ... though there was this one time when I yelled at him for creating a food fight in the pizzeria while working hours instead of stopping one

Chica: I like Foxy

Toy Chica: *blushes* y-yeah, how do you know?

Freddy: don't even know who he or she is *laughs* the name reminds me on Puppet's music box

TFreddy: *runs over to Foxy and kicks him in the ass* COME AND GET ME SUCKA!

Foxy: *growls and punches TFreddy and locks him inside Neon's closet*

Me: *opens closet* AAAAAAAAAAH! HOLY SH*T WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

TFreddy: lemme be here for the rest of the week, it is Thursday anyway

Me: *locks closet and runs away*

Bonnie: I HAVE BEEN DOING THAT FOR LIKE 7 HOURS *continues chasing TBonnie*

TBonnie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY!

~time skip 2 hours~

TBonnie and Bonnie: *faint due to exhaustion *

Freddy: *Sits and twitches eye*

BB: *jumps over Freddy's head* BALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS!

Goldie: NO NO OH HELL NO!

Springtrap: I AGREE!

Me: yeah, kinda not allowed as well, no twerking, reproducing (I don't wanna use that word) and kissing for like 5 hours or something but you can of course dare to give a kiss, just not for hours or something , we can be yanderes though.

Goldie: thank you ...

Mangle: *after reacting to rainbow factory* Neon told me about this song, didn't think it would be greater than expected, I liked the tuning a lot

Me: next dare

Guest:Bonnie: what would you do if you found toy Bonnie dead

Mangle: what do you see bb as?

Bonnie: well, animatronics can't 'die' but if TBonnie really dies then *twitches head and eyes turn black* **whoever killed him will pay, he is very close to me**

TBonnie: wow I ... I never thought you would do that just for me ...

Mangle: I see BB as a 5 year old ... though his is supposed to look like a 6 year old. He is a nice kid once you get used to his laugher.

Me: okay folks, that's all for now, so till next time, PEACE!


	4. ROUND 3!

Me: BACKABACKABCKABCKA

Freddy: what?

Me: dunno

Freddy: yeah you really shouldn't stay in the pizzeria for more than 12 hours

Me: whatever, why are you always the first animatronic to talk

Freddy: I don't know myself

Me: ... oh yeah! you like being sarcastic

Freddy: HEY I-

Me: OKAY FOLKS, WE ARE BACK ON TRACT SO LET'S START WITH THE DAREZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEAH!

Writer's pen 77:  
i dare fredbear to prank call dominoes pizza  
i dare toy bonnie to paint freddy red  
i dare mangle to do a cartwheel while juggling marbles on a unicycle

Fredbear: FINALLY! SOMETHING FUN!

Springtrap: *giggles and passes Mike's phone*

Fredbear: Imma callin this guy named Marry who works at dominoes*calls dominoes*

Marry: huh ... Mike ... weird but whatever *picks up phone* Hello Mike

Fredbear: *speaks in Mike's voice FYI her husband* MARRY YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!

Marry: uh Mike?

Fredbear: AND YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ON A ZOMBIE ATTACK!

Springtrap: *covers mouth to control his laughter*

Marry: wh-what? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Fredbear: NYOM NYOM NYOM NYOM NYOM NYOM NYOM NYOM!

Marry: WHAT DA F*CK IS GOING O?!

Fredbear: YOU'RE DEAD B*TCH!

Marry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *drops phone*

~at dominoes~

Marry's manager: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK TO WORK!

Marry: *who is hiding under the table at the moment* MY HUSBAND IS A ZOMBIE!

Marry's manager: ...

~back at the fazbear pizzeria~

Fredbear and Springtrap: *laugh and high five*

TBonnie: HEY FREDO!

Freddy: what?

TBonnie: *throws 3 buckets of red paint over him and runs away*

Freddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YOU A**HOLE! *runs around blindly*

Me: Freddy ... what the f*ck do you think you are doing ?

Freddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Steps on the pressure plate Neon put to explode the Afton's house*

*the Afton's house explodes*

William and Jeffery: NEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Me: FREDDY DID IT!

Freddy: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT IS GOING ON ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Chris: *stares* ... hmm ... lucky thing I am a ghost then ... I can just go wherever I want to

Mangle: I am LITERALLY mangled so uh ... I cannot do a cartwheel

Me: oh! no worries! *Snaps finger*

Mangle: *fixed by magic ZEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH* WOOOOHOOOO! *goes and cartwheels on the stage while juggling marbles over a unicycle, to help cartwheel on it, she puts a board on top of it* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH *does the same on the ... table for some reason and on the puppet's box*

Puppet: HEY!

Mangle: *doesn't care and runs over the Puppet* AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

Puppet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *has Mangle run over him*

Me: whoa ... IMMA KEEPIN MANGLE LIKE THAT MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

VioletWave:I dare Springtrap and Fredbear to both jump over an electric fence.  
I dare Freddy to climb to the top of a sycamore tree.  
And Springtrap, or Spring Bonnie, how was it like for you and Fredbear before you were locked up in the safe room, and how strong is your friendship with him? Do you struggle with Vincent's control?

I'm getting a bit deep, aren't I?

Whoops, I forget Fredbear is female in this dare fest, do you think she could be male for those two questions?

Wait, I got it.

*POOF*

Fredbear is male for my two questions! :D If that's allowed. It's okay if it isn't, I won't be mad.

(yeah I copy pasted it cuz I was too lazy XD and yes, switching genders is allowed)

Chica: seriously, how do you guys not get bored in the sealed room?

Frebear: are you kidding me?! WE GET BORED AS EV- *poofs into a boy* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Chica: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Me: hey Fred, you are a boy for all of Voilet's questions in this round

Fredbear: oh ... okay I am fine with that

Me: really?

Fredbear: hey you want to be a boy, weird enough for me, I am fine with being a boy

Me: ... okay, *teleports Spring and Gold to a field with 2324231431532525 electric fences*

Springtrap: TIME TO JUMP OVER ELECTRIC FENCES AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Fredbear: YEAAAAAAAAAAAASH *pulls Springtrap and starts jumping over fences*

~ after jumping 2324231431532525 electric fences~

Fredbear: ZEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *faints due to exhaustion*

Me: don't faint Springer, you still have a few question to answer

Springtrap: AW MAN *breaths heavily*

Me: but I can come back to you in a few minutes if you want

Springtrap: YEAASH! *faints as well*

Me: *rolls eyes and teleports back* hey ... just realized they only had to jump AN electric fence ... not so many electric fences but whatever

Freddy: *cleans off the red paint* okay so ... climb a sycamore tree

Me: I have one in my colony! *teleports us to my colony*

~nearby children scream and run away~

Freddy: *climbs up the tree* I AM DA KING OF ZE WORLD! ZEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Me: lol *teleports us back and teleports the springs as well*

Springtrap: back already? ... ARGH! *bangs head on wall* okay so the question was ... oh ... well ... it felt awful when we were locked up, Fredbear squeezed her- ... himself *cough cough for now cough* to the corner and was trembling, he didn't even speak a word for a whole YEAR! when we were finally able to put it in the past, we found out that we- 'FREDBEAR' could teleport and all, so we used to teleport behind the nightguard and make faces at them, and before they turned around, we teleported back to the sealed room *laughs* oh that's fun we are like partners in crime . And how strong our fr-friendship is uh ... *blushes*

Me: *smirks* SPRINGTRAP IS IN LOVE WITH FR-

Springtrap: *punches Neon across the wall*

Me: ... ow *wipes blood and throws a knife at Springtrap*

Springtap: AAAAH! *dodges it* VINCENT or William, DOESN'T CONTROL ME! NEON SEPARATED US BEFORE SHE STARTED THE DARE SERIES! BUT IT SEEMS THAT HE SURELY CONTROLS HER! AAAAAAAAAAAH *dodges another knife*

Me: SO SEE YOU ALL *throws another knife* NEXT TIME! PEACE!


	5. ROUND 3! PART 2!

Freddy: TWO IN ONE DAY?!

Me: yeah, and these dares and all are from a good friend of mine named WingsOfBronze AND SO IS WRITER'S PEN! but Wings has been a friend of mine for a more longer period of time(I had to type the bronze part like 10 times for some reason) and tomorrow is a Saturday soooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WingsOfBronze:  
I daer. To let the fnaf chars, everybody dare each other. Huehue.

U ken do i bruhh

Me: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay so I think he is going insane on the internet cuz he finally go his WiFi back so ... I think this is what he is saying, I dare all the FNAF characters to dare each other. SO HE SAID FNAF NOT FNAF 2, 3 OR 4 SO ONLY FNAF 1! I AM SERIOUSLY TIRED RIGHT NOW SO YEAH!

Fredbear: okay I dare Freddy to show me how well he can make a pizza *narrows eyes* and the others just scream a for 3 seconds

Freddy: hehe ... she is really going to see how much of her training me has paid off ... damn ... *makes pizza and ends up burnt* uuuuuuuuuuh

Fredbear: YOUNG MAN YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE SINGING TOMORROW!

Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

others: *scream a for 3 seconds*

Freddy: I DARE EVERYONE TO SAVE MEH FROM-

Me: CHOCOLAAAAATES!

others: *throw away all the chocolates to keep Freddy safe*

Freddy: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Me: CUZ IM EVIL AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA

Chica: OKAY MY DARE! EVERYONE HAS TO STUFF A PIZZA IN THEIR MOUTH AND KEEP IT THEIR FOR 28 HOURS!

~28 hours later~

Fredbear: AH GOOD! I was almost about to eat it off *laughs*

Foxy: ... *finishes of the pizza* mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm so gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

Chica: awe thank you *Smiles*

Foxy: I DARE THE OTHERS TO SING THE PIRATE SOOOOOOOOOONG!

others: ... pirate song?

Me: ... I don't know myself ...

others: ummmmmmmm ...

Foxy: *rolls eyes* how about a Pirates life for me?

Others: ... okay?

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

Bonnie: OKAY! I dare all of you to dress up as GUITARS!

others: *dress up as guitars*

Goldie: this is weird ... * strums the cords attached to the dress*

Chica: no kidding ...

Me: OKAY SO NEXT DARE BRONZE!

WingsOfBronze: I dare.. all bears to play go fish.

Its seasonal?

I dare BB to replace his nose with a green triangle with an eye in the middle. *winky winky*

I dare the toys to prank the originals becuse..

Its seasonal?

(all I know is that go fish is a card game)

~after playing go fish~

Fredbear: *gets up and walks away*

nightmare Fredbear:*does the same*

Freddy: they don't really like playing cards much, not because they loose, they just always win

Nightmare Freddy: no kidding *bangs head on the table*

Phantom Freddy: anyone wants a cupcake?

Nightmare:*stares as he already finished of the cupcakes* uh no ...

TFreddy: *bangs from the closet* NIGHTMAAAAAAAAAARE! (yeah he is still inside the closet for the rest of the week)

Me: OKAY OKAY LATS GUUUUU!

BB: *replaces his nose with green triangle and a eye in the middle of it*

theLAPISblock (he is my classmate so ... yeah I can only use his username): ILLUMINATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

||classmate (I cannot use his name or username cuz I dunno his username)||: AAAH! YOUR NAME HAS 5 WORDS! 2 PLUS 3 IS 5! 2 INTO 3 IS 6 AND 2 DIVIDED BY 6 IS 3! ILLUMINATI HAZ 3 SIDES! ILLUMINATI CRACKED!

Me: but his name has ... b-a-l-l-o-n ... 6 words

||classmate||: NO YOUR NAME!  
Me: but I have 4 letters

||classmate||: YOUR REAL NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!

Me: oh okay WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!

theLAPISblock(oh and he doesn't have an account here): I DONT KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW *throws BB at classmate*

Me: *face palm* these guys are crazy about illuminati ...

theLAPISblock: BB! WELCOME TO THE ILLUMINATI CIVILIZATION!

Me: oh yeah ... the civilization ...

Toys: okay

TFreddy: I AM STILL IN THE CLOSET!

other toys: okay ... HEY AN IDEA! *bring the originals to the closet* (by then Foxy forgot that TFreddy was in there) HEY GUYS WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU IN HERE!

Originals: ... really?

Freddy: *opens the door*

TFreddy: *jump scares everyone* **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

originals: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *faint*

TChica: oh boy ... they will kill us when they wake up

Me: whatever *locks TFreddy back into the closet* so that is it folks PEACE


	6. ROUND 4!

Me: OH GOD I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE DARES-

Freddy: *in mind* Damn it! she remembered! AH GAWD I WAS WISHING FOR ONE DAY WITHOUT THE DARES AND IT GOT RUINED!

Me: huh .. you are silent today ...

Freddy: you want me to speak? FINE! THANK YOU FOR NOT BREAKING ANYTHING TO ENTER THE PIZZERA!

Me: well ... hehe ... uh ... I broke ... through the window ...

Freddy: WHA- OH JUST START THE DARES!

Me: okay *shrugs*

Guest: I dare Springtrap to confess to Fredbear that he loves her (mehehehehehe)

Springtrap: WHAT?! NO! THAT ISNT ALLOWED RIGHT?

Me: actuallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it is

Springtrap: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *acts as if he fainted*

Me: *rolls eyes* come on, how hard can it be?

Springtrap: YOU ARE A GIRL! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR BOYS TO CONFESS TO GIRLS!

Me: Imma tomboy ... it isn't hard for boys to talk to girls, those who DO find it hard to talk to girls are just scaredy cats

Springtrap: WHA- I AM NOT!

Me: PROVE IT!

Springtrap: But-

Me: **PROVE IT**

Springtrap: BU-

Me: _**PROVE IT YOU MOTHER F*CKER!**_

Springtrap: OKAY! *runs over to Fredbear* G-GOLD! I LUV YOU! *runs away*

Fredbear: *removes headphones* huh?

Me: *face palm*

WingsOfBronze: I dare the bunnies to irritate the originals. (And everybody tey can see)

Me: *runs away before banging into any of the bunny animatronics*

William: will I be counted as one of the bunnies?

Me: *from somewhere* NO!

William: aw ...

Bonnie: BUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOP, BUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOP,BUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOP,BUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOP

every bunny robot: BUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOP

Freddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SHUT THE F*CK UUUUUUUUP!

Chica: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD

Foxy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

bunny robots: BUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOP( whoever survived through this ... you are god ...)BUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP HOP HOPBUNNY BUNNY HOP

~ 5 hours of irritating noises later~

Me: *busy with murdering- breaking all the animatronics*

Fredbear: *joins Neon*

others: *already fainted*

Guest: truths

Freddy: what do u think of popgoes the weasel and his pizzaria

Bonnie: have you ever met Doug the dog ( boat Doug and yes I'm referring to boat dog :3)

Foxy: do u like Chica

Goldie: do u comb your hair when no ones looking

Everyone: whats your worst fear

Dares

Bb: have Freddy give you a piggy back ride

Chica: squawk really loud

Freddy: prank call the other restaurants

Mangle and puppet: react to one of the geeky gmod videos

Foxy: break all of Freddys rules

Me: one of the asks has already been done so I am not going to repeat it, it was in round 3 part 1, you probably skipped it cuz I posted round 3 part 2 just after that soooooooooooooo yeah check it out

Bonnie: nope, never even heard of him, though I have heard of doge

Foxy: OF COURSE! HECK I WANNA CALL HER MY-

Chica: Foxy why are you screaming?

Foxy: *ehem* sorry *runs away*

Fredbear: why would I comb my hair in the first place?

Me: OH GODH- I FORGOT TO TURN YOU ALL INTO HUMANOIDS! *le poofs everyone into humanoids*

Fredbear: ... whatever, and usually everyone combs their hair while changing, that means you are alone sooooooooooo yeah

Me: true, my worst fear ... is a clown ... I have coulrophobia and I also have Trypophobia, the fear of holes, some are unsettling and others, what if you fall forever? the only thing related to holes that I am not afraid of is a honeycomb

Springs and the Aftons: *Remember the bite of 83*

Originals and Toys: *remember the bite of 87*

Staff: getting fired or getting stuffed into a suit

Shadows and Nightmares: we don't fear anyone, but we are their fears **_ehehheheheh_**

Me: I don't fear you guys, especially you shadow freddy, all you look like to me is like you have jumped into some purple color water, and Nightmare, you were more than scared to kill Chris

Chris: she is telling the truth

Nightmare: NO!

Me:*shrugs and moves on*

BB: THAT IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR THE WHOLE TIME!

Freddy: NO WAY

Me: *ignores and straps BB over Freddy* GIVE HIM A PIGGYBACK RIDE!

Freddy:no w-

Me: **_do it you son of a b*tch or I will rip you apart b*tch_**

Freddy: *obeys*

BB: YAY!

Chica: *clears throat* QUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

Mangle and Puppet: *after reacting*

Mangle: THAT WAS AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!

Puppet: NEON TURN MANGLE BACK TO NORMAL **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**

Me: nope

Puppet: *takes out gun* DO IT!

Me: I will re-spawn

Puppet: **DO IT!**

Me: *teleports Puppet to the Arctic ocean*

FOXY: *screams while running and pooping on the floor, yells and touches Freddy and hits him and doesn't leave before dark* (wait .. why would he even leave?)

Freddy: *kicks Foxy's ass*

guest: Bonnie: how would you react if purple guy kidnaped And tortured toy Bonnie

Chica: I dare you to watch one of eths videos (it can be any)

Goldie: I dare you to steal chica pizza

Freddy: what do you see everyone as, a family Or a team?

Me: AGAIN! 2 of the dares are done, and now Goldie needs to steal Chica's pizza instead sooooooooooo LATS GUUUUUUUUUUU

Chica: *watches you axed for it* hah, this is more than hilarious, hey isn't this how Scott got the idea for fnaf? *almost takes a bite of her pizza*

Fredbear: *quickly steals pizza and throws it on Bonnie*

Chica: BONNIE!

Springtrap: you had to choose my brother

Fredbear: *shrugs* and what did you say to me earlier?

Springtrap: *runs away*

Me: *whispers into Fredbear's ear*

Fredbear: oh ...

Me: okay sooooooooooooo PEACE!


	7. ROUND 5 i think

Me: SUPPO EVERYONE! I AM BACK! also, just a reminding note, sprinklestumple I cannot delete the authors note until you respond, it will just be left there, anyway MOVING ON!

Freddy: AGH! I though you would go away for a whole WEEK, guess I was wrong

Me: meh whatever

Guest: I dare Freddy to prank the other animatronics

Freddy: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Me: what?

Freddy: ... how do I prank the others?

Me: *Face palm* like this, but first, wanna gum? *shows those gums that give you a shock when pulled*

Freddy: sure? *pulls chewing and gets zapped* UAQHFISWBFVHWIUFHEWUFVH BVIHSEBEWHFUHDSVBEW VERHB V

Me: that is how

Freddy: I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: AND I WILL RE-SPAWN BACK! you only asked me so I told ... zapped the idea into you

Freddy: *growls and walks away and makes a trapdoor and places something above it* EVERYONE LINE UP!

Everyone except Neon and Jessie: *line up*

Freddy: YOU KNOW WHY I CALLED YOU?

Bonnie: uuuuuuh ... cuz Chica blew up the oven?

Chica: cuz Bonnie painted your mic pink?

Foxy: cuz reasons?

Puppet: to wake me up from my sleep?

others: *roll eyes on Puppet's statement*

Fredbear: to give us a lecture on something?

Springtrap: cuz William was about to kill a few more kids?

Me: WHAT?! WILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

William: HEY I WAS NOT-

Jessie-Bessie 33: ... whatever *eats Neon's chocolate*

Me: **HEY!**

Jessie: *ignores and runs away*

Me: oh lord I am going and pranking a few of my friends *runs away*

Freddy: any other answers?

Everyone: uuuuuuh all of 'em?

Freddy : **YES AND- *pulls lever and everyone is covered with red paint which looks like blood* AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH**

everyone else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *run away in different directions*

Freddy: so how was- *notices Neon gone somewhere* that ...

~in some other place~

Me: *takes Jamie Gibbs's sonic screwdriver and shoves it into SHG- 's pouch* mehehehhehe *runs back to the pizzeria*

guest:I dare Bonnie and Chica to react to life with the night guard remake

~after watching (the wrong video)~

Bonnie: this music sounds awesome but ...

Chica: we can't see how this is related to a 'life' with the 'nightguard'

Me: uuuuuuuuuh why are you listening to sayonara Maxwell?

Bonnie: wait WHAT?!

Chica: Bonnie ... how did you even click on that in the first place?

Bonnie: I .. I dunno

Me: whatever *clicks on the correct vid*

~after watching~

Both of them: two things, one, FOXY RAGE QUIT!, two, FREDDY BROKE THE CAMERA AGAIN!

Me: heh, NAXT

Jessie: what did I tell you earlier

Me: NUXT!

Jessie: AH-BHYU-SDVDVW- I GIVE UP! *walks away*

Me: but you just came back ...

Jessie :I DONT CARE

Ohmygoddy u should make this!

WingsOfBronze: IlumminattiBB hould 360 quickscope all animatronics intevention 420 sponsored by SANIC and make mlg rubby sounds and john cena

Me: Just one thing, Wings, I know you got your internet back but just- CALM DOWN! XD nowwwwwwwwwww to figure out what you just said *calls brother*

Brother: uh what?

Me: dunno

Brother: does mom know you-

Me: yeah *in mind* of course, he doesn't even know that I am lying mehehehehe

Brother: okay soooooooooooooo uh, I think this is ... I really don't know I am a bit busy

Me: wha- PLAYING LEAGUES OF LEGENDS DOESNT MAKE YOU BUSY!

Brother: *ignores*

Me: urgh JESS!

Jessie: YUP! ONTO IT!

Me: ah thank god

Jessie:JUST DO IT!

BB: * Climbs up on a beam, then jumps down, shooting all the animatronics in the head while turning 360 *  
SANIC RUNS IN AND DORITO PACKS FALL EVERYWHERE WHILE AIR HORNS GO OFF AND-

JOHN CENA!

Everything explodes

\- TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, PLEASE STAND BY -

Me: *stares*

Jessie: *ehem* as you stand speechless, I MUST speak out your outro so *clears throat* PEACE!

me: *still stunted*


	8. ROUND 6

Me: WHOSE UP FOR SOME MORE-

Freddy: *hits Neon on the head* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THAT FELT SO GOOD

Me: HEY *teleports Freddy into another dimension*

/ SHG: WHY DID YOU DO THAT *walks away* oh and btw Bonnie I dare you to run around and kick everyone in the stomach

Me: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA

Bonnie: *kicks Neon in the stomach*

Me: OH- LORD- *falls down*

Bonnie: eh sorry *goes and kicks all the Nightmares, Shadows, Foxy and Phantoms and starts running away from them*

Nightmares, Shadows, Foxy and Phantoms: *chase Bonnie*

Guest: I dare Chica to give Freddy anger management

Me: *teleports Freddy back*

Freddy: *grabs Neon's shoulders and starts shaking her rapidly* DONTDOTHATEVERAGAIN

Chica: oh dear Freddy, calm down

Freddy: CALM DOWN?! WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN?!

Chica: wanna talk about it?

Freddy: urgh

Chica: what is bothering you?

Freddy: it is- GOLDIE! SHE WOULD ALWAYS BOSS ME AROUND! SHE THINKS I CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF, I KNOW SHE IS ELDER TO ME BUT- STILL!

Chica: that's okay, sisters will be si-

Bonnie: *pops out of nowhere and kicks Freddy and Chica*

Freddy and Chica: AH LORD *Freddy falls down and Chica throws a pan at Bonnie*

Bonnie: *dodges it and runs away*

~somewhere else~

Fredbear: ME? AND BOSS AROUND? FREDDY ALWAYS SAYS THAT BUT NOT ONCE DOES HE EVEN TRY TO SEE HIS OWN FLAWS!

Springtrap: ooh boy that must be terrible

Fredbear: *Sigh* at least Bonnie is a bit more decent

Springtrap: what can we do? siblings will be siblings, and Bonnie? oh h-

Bonnie: *kicks Springtrap in the stomach*

Fredbear and Springtap: *springtrap falls down* WHAT ARE YOU-

Bonnie: *kicks Fredbear in the stomach* AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA *runs away*

Guest: I dare everyone to play slender the arrival and (you can do this one in another chapter if you want) any of the fan games of fnaf

Me: yeah I guess I might have to do it in the next chapter, *ehem* EVERYONE LINE UP! AND STOP KICKING EVERONE FOR A MINUTE BON!

Bonnie: aw

Everyone: *lines up*

Me: OKAY! SO EVERYONE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THE ONLY DARE THAT WE WILL DO IS THIS ONE *points at the dare* SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE WONT DO THE OTHER DARES, THE WILL BE IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT!

Everyone: okay? sounds like a plan

Me: it IS a plan, oh and Bonnie, you can kick the everyone now

Bonnie: WOOOHOOOO *kicks all the toys and staff members*

William: sure ... wait EVERYONE?!

Jeffery: oh dear lord ...

Bonnie: *runs towards the Aftons and kicks William and Jeffery* now-now, how do I kick Chris?

Chris: *Shrugs*

Me: I GOT IT!

Chris: NO NO NO WAIT-

Me: *le poofs Chris back to life*

Bonnie: *kicks Chris* sorry kiddo

Chris: ow ...*falls down* been a long time since I felt pain physically

WingsOfBronze: I dare you to not copy paste it

Me: okay so I didn't copy paste it, and since you said it, I will take it as only AND ONLY this dare BECAUSE you never said and every other dare AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH, also, there were I few things that you typed which I honestly didn't appreciate, kinda crossed the limit there Bronze, kinda crossed the limit there ...

Fredbear: I cant even imagine you being a boxer, RKO is not even close

Me: HEY1 AND WE DONT EVEN LEARN BOXING HERE! ALSO, I PLAY FOOTBALL NOT BOXING! SO I HAVE A LOT OF POWER ON MY FEET!

Fredbear: yeaaaaaaaaaah *remembers when you broke a symbol by just punching it*

Me: oh alright but that is cuz I ... do something else with hands *laughs insanely* sorry *ehem*

Shark Lord: Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica watch Freddy's Spaghettiria, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and Marionette watch Return to Freddy's Spaghettiria, and Springtrap watch Revenge of Freddy's Spaghettiria

Originals: *after watching Freddy's Spaghettriria*

Freddy: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE MEEEEEEEEEH

Me: hey my friend doesn't hate you, infact, you are his DA MOST FAVORITE, so yeah

Chica: that pizza line is so commonly used for me ... WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I SOUND LIKE A BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Foxy: FREDDY WILL WHAT?! OH LORD THIS IS WEIRD! I CAN'T EVEN PLAY THE PIANO SO WELL XD

Bonnie: what was so scary about me when I entered? meh **AHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHHA**

Chica: I cant believe I am so evil

Foxy: yeah even I can't imagine that *laughs*

Chica: WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE MY EVIL SIDE?! YOU WANT TO?

Foxy: NO NO

Chica: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Freddy: and that actually was one of Goldie's oldest tricks on how to make the guard think you aren't trying to catch and stuff them in a suit ... except for she used a pizza

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaand our pizzeria's a mess now since Mario. whatsoever stopped working

Foxy: HEY WE GOT GUNS ZEAH XD

Freddy: oh lord the ending hah

Toys: *watch return to Freddy's spagherttria*

TFreddy: wait the starting ...

TBonnie: crybaby

Mari: wait- why a Golden Freddy suit?

BB: I dunno

Mangle: TFreddy is acting like pedo bear SERIOUSLY

others: agreed

TBonnie: also ... sauce all your cake? or did I hear that wrong

Mangle: why was Foxy I the bathroom? is that where they actually kept them?

Foxy: NO

Mangle: jeez bro calm down

TChica: eeeeeeeeeeyep, Chica still has the SAME dialog

JJ&BB: Bonnie was pretty violent in that

Mari: haha Foxy and Mangle shipping failure, and the give gift and give life minigame is gone

others: but the ending was hilarious

Mari: I AM RIGHT HERE

Springtrap: *after reacting to revenge of Freddy's Spegarttria

heh, first thing that happens is Chica having a table thrown on her fro saying pizza. Fredbear looks weird on that sign board, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Chica hijacks a pizza truck ... of course, the pizza bros sounds like hashbros or the warner bros. all the phantoms look weird, and ... their weakness is a ... vacuum cleaner? meh as I said over there I AM INVINCIBLE!

Fredbear: no you aren't

Springtrap: yes I am

Fredbear: no you aren't

Springtrap: this is my reaction SO GET OUTTA HERE! *throws Fredbear across the room and sits down again* she is gonna kill me after this ... ah the staring ... everyone in the pizzeria gets creeped out because of it ... meh, oh I remember this time when I was about to jumpscare the guard and phantom Foxy jumped over me ... not the EXACT same but kinda the same thing happened here. Fredbear would never just scream shut the f*ck up on anyone but hearing it here, kinda makes me think how funny it will be. oh and 3 more things, WILLIAM IS UNDER ATTACK BY SPAGHETTIS, I CANT FEEL PAIN FOR SUCH A LONG TIME AND MARIONETTE RAGE QUIT!

Mari: what?

Springtrap: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *starts running around for some reason

Me: well I dunno 'bout you guys but I am extremely tired so imma going to sleep PEACE!


	9. ROUND 6 PART 2!

Me: THAT'S IT! THIS THING HAS F*CKED ME UP 3 TIMES! I SWEAR I WILL BREAK THIS F*CKING LAPTOP IF THE IT GLITCHES AGAIN!

Jessie: YO FAM CALM DOWN!

Me: CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! **hehehehehhehe CALM THE F*CKING F*CK DOWN! CDSC DVH VBD HD ID IUDEVECVDNIJBIH BIJV NDCVNDJCVNDCBHDBHV**

Jessie: *face palm* this is the dare that we had promised to do in the last cha-

Me: WAIT! LEMME SAVE THIS!

Jessie: *rolls eyes* Shadie I said calm down

Me: NO *after saving* HEHHGVIJDHV FO-O-OKAY I-I A-A-A-AM B-B-BAAACK HAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH

Jessie: *knocks Neon unconscious* okay while she is unconscious, lemme explain, so Neon had finished making this but then something happened and it all was deleted (no she didn't save it). The important stuff is: because of not having my time Neon divided everyone into groups, of course, slender is not a multi-player game but ... you know what I mean. the groups are:

Springtrap, Goldie, Fredbear plushie and Springtrap Plushie

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie

TFreddy, TChica and TBonnie

Mangle, Foxy, BB&JJ and Mari

Neon and Jessie Bessie

Nightmare, NFredbear, NFreddy and NBonnie

NChica, NFoxy and NBB

PFoxy, PMangle, PFreddy and PChica

Nightmarionette, PPuppet and PBB

William, Mike, Jeremy and Fritz and Phone guy

SBonnie, SFreddy , Chris and Jeffery

at the end, the last 3 remaining groups will play an fnaf fan game. If there are grammar errors or anything, it is because Neon is typing this in a hurry and she is not going to read the whole thing again so she can do the corrections so sorry for that XD. MARI SAYS THAT THE ROOMS IN SLENDER ARE AS CREEPY AS CHRIS'S ROOM, NEON FORGOT TO TURN CHRIS BACK INTO A GHOST SO WHEN HE POKED THE SHADOWS TO WAKE UP, THEY PINNED HIM TO DA WALL AND JEFFERY DOESNT CAKE I MEAN CARE! WE LEFT AT: as missing reports of surveyors and prospectors rapidly escalated in the spring of 1901, police mandated that all intended routes of travel must be given to police prior to departure. this is taking place in Neon's school's computer lab and to avoid being disturbed or trolled by the other group, she put up walls. Now LATS GUUUUUUUUUUU *wakes Neon up*

Me: huh? ... what happened? ... why does my head hurt? ... and ... why are my fists bleeding like I have been punching glass?

Jessie: ... did I hit you that hard?

Me: wait YOU HIT ME?!

Jessie: you were rage quitting

Me: oh ... okay then ... let's start ...

~with springs and plushies~

Fredbear and Springtrap plushie: CRANK THE VOLUME UP! CRANK THE VOLUME UP!

Springtrap and Fredbear plushie: *twitches eyes*

~after a while with PFoxy, PMangle, PFreddy and PChica~

PMangle: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Slender man: *chasing them at the moment*

PFreddy: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN THIS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

PFoxy: RUN FASTER MATEY

PFreddy: IF I WERE IN THE GAME I WOULD HAVE BEEN RUNNING FASTER!

PChica: OH LOR- AAAAAAAAH

~game over~

 ** _PFoxy, PMangle, PFreddy and PChica are out of the game_**

Jessie: *points where the voice came from*

Me: so we know who is eliminated

Jessie: oh okay

Me: WHOOOOOOOOOO 3 OUT OF 8 PAGES FOUND!

~with Freddy, Chica and Bonnie ~

Freddy: HE'S NEAR HE'S NEAR HE'S

~game over~

 ** _Freddy, Chica and Bonnie and TFreddy, TChica and TBonnie are out of the game_**

Chica: huh ... what a coincidence, we both got eliminated together

~with the toys~

toys: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH SO CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!

~with Nightmare, NFredbear, NFreddy and NBonnie~

Nightmare: WHOOP, here we go, 5th pagAG

NFredbear: pagag? oh slender, better run then ...

NBonnie: YOU DONT EVEN CARE?!

NFredbear: don't even give a damn

NFreddy: *rolls eyes*

~ with Nightmarionette, PPuppet and PBB ~

PPuppet: GOT ALL PAGES! ... now what?

PBB: I dunno

Nightmarionette: maybe there are more pages?

PBB: Neon said there were 8

PPuppet: AAAAAAAH OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAAAAAAAAAAP!

Nightmarionette: RUN FUGDER RUUUUUUUUUUUUN

~game over~

 _ **Nightmarionette, PPuppet and PBB are out of the game**_

Chris: huh ... everyone is getting eliminated quickly ... LET GO OF ME!

Shadows: NO

Chris: WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME HUGS AS A PUNISHMENT

Jeffery: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM PLAYING!

Shadows: *roll their eyes*

Jeffery: he had to ... he HAD TO COME AFTER ME IN A BUILDING FULL OF TOILE- ... wait what is that?!

Chris: *punches SFreddy in the face and kicks SBonnie ... somewhere ...* what? oh that ... that's a ... PROXY!

Jeffery and Chris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

~game over~

 _ **NChica, NFoxy and NBB are out of the game**_

Jeffery and Chris: *still busy pressing WASD and screaming to even notice*

~game over~

 _ **Nightmare, NFredbear, NFreddy and NBonnie are out of the game~**_

Jeffery and Chris: *nope ... still too busy to even notice*

~with Neon and Jessie~

Jessie: Prior to being incorporated as a village, a collection of settlements took root arount the oaksige trading post.

Me: From there, entrepreneurs began their foray into the mountains in search of wealth

~game over~

 _ **Nightmarionette, PPuppet and PBB are out of the game**_

Me: so quickly?! eh

~with Springtrap, Goldie, Fredbear plushie and Springtrap Plushie|~

Springtrap: that bear has Charlie written on it ... what happened Gold?

Goldie: Chris's sister ... the bite ... *bangs head on table*

Springtrap: hey it's okay *pats head*

Goldie: *mutters* somehow this is helping

~ with Mangle, Foxy, BB,JJ and Mair~

Foxy: not good not good not good not good NOT GOOD!

Mangle: CALM DOWN

Mari: *sleeping*

BB: WAKE UP MARI!

Mari: *ignores*

JJ: *holds music box*

Mari: NO! *jumps at JJ*

JJ: *moves aside*

Mari: AAAAAAAAAH *falls on Foxy*

~game over~

 _ **Mangle, Foxy, BB &JJ and Mari are out of the game**_

Foxy: *growls at Mari*

~game over~

 _ **William, Mike, Jeremy and Fritz and Phone guy and SBonnie, SFreddy , Chris and Jeffery are out of the game**_

 ** _Joy of creation: Neon and Jessie VS Springs and Plushies_**

 ** _dayshift at Freddy's:_** _ **SBonnie, SFreddy , Chris and Jeffery VS William, Mike, Jeremy and Fritz and Phone guy**_

Jessie: how can 4 continue?

Me: I knew that at the end we could have tied, if we did tie then the 2 lasting teams would fight to survive the longest in one game and the last 2 will fight to survive the longest in another game

Fredbear: well if that is how it works then okay

Me: now I will do the second part of the dare in the next chapter cuz I am REALLY TIRED! PEACE!


	10. ROUND 6 PART3!

Me: TIME!

Fredbear: oh no

Me: FOR

Springtrap: DEAR LORD

Me: FNAF DARES!

Chris: *doesn't even care*

Me: ROUND 6 PART 3!

Jessie: okay, so it's TIME FOR THE JOY OF CREATION AND DAYSHIFT AT FREDDY'S!

Me: and don't worry, the dares that we had got will be there

Jessie: yes ... *laughs at one of them*

Me: *throws 228753749578257293 chocolates at Jess*

Jessie: OI! I TELL YO PARENTS YOU SMOKIN

Me: WHAT?! oh lord LET'S JUST CONTINUE! we will only select 2 animatronics for the joy of creation

~Joy of creation: Springs and plushies~

Fredbear: so ... which 2 should we do?

Springtrap: dunno

Plushtrap: how 'bout Foxy and Bonnie

Fredbear plushie: sounds good *clicks on Foxy*

Springtrap: Okay so we have one minutes and thirty seconds and we are in the aaAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Foxy jump scared them XP*

Everyone in the group: *stares*

Fredbear: so uh Neon, first one to die or last one to finish?

~Joy of creation:Neon and Jessie~

Me: last one to finish, I know how hard this is soooooooooooo yeah

Jessie: LATS GU WITH BUNNIE OND FROOTYFAZBOOR

Me: hehe okay

~Joy of creation: Springs and Plushies~

Springtrap: hehe, o-okay

Fredbear: RUN SPRING RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Springtrap: AAAAAAAAAAH *already got jump scared* DAMN IT! *after 5 minutes* okay I think I got it now

Plushtrap: aaaaaaaaaand there's an object

Fredbear plushie: FOXAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Springtrap: *flashes light at Foxy*

Fredbear: so that is how we do it

Springtrap: eeeeeeeeeeeeyep *wears black sunglasses*

~Dayshift at Freddy's:SBonnie, SFreddy, Chris and Jeffery~

Chris: this how choice boxes look in ... this how? where is the is? wh- what are they even trying to type?

Jeffery: *shrugs*

in game: phone guy: hello? hello hello?

Shadows: *try to control laughter* he *laughs* doesn't even have a head

Jeffery: *rolls eyes* so the options are: great to be hear, what here is it?, can I y- OH MY GOD CHRIS DON'T LOOK AT THIS

Chris: what?

Jefferey: JUST- OH LORD *ehem* so, you are in the prize area right now, blah blah blah ... why tokens?

Chris: *shrugs*

~Dayshift at Freddy's: the guards~

Phone guy: okay okay now stop laughing at my FACE!

others: ignore and laugh

Phone guy: *rolls eyes*

~Joy of Creation: Neon and Jessie~

Jessie: this is like slender man, except, Chica is Slender and she doesn't pop out of nowhere and teleport away

Me: so true *collects another drawing* WHOOP! 4 MORE TO GO!

Jessie: I see Chica RUN RUN RUN!

Me: AH LOR- *jumpscared* damn ... WELP HERE WE GO AGAIN!

~Joy of Creation: Springs and Plushies~

Fredbear: COME ONE! LAST OBJECT!

Springtrap: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO dang it *smashes head on the table*

Plushtrap: well ...

Fredbear Plushie: here we go again: ...

Springtrap: I give up, Fredbear, you take control

Fredbear: *rolls eyes* sure

~Dayshift at Freddy's: Shadows, Chris and Jeffery~

Chris: *gives Bonnie his face back*

in game: Bonnie: thank

Everyone: *laughs at the work 'thank'*

~Dayshift at Freddy's the guard~

William: ACCEPT!

Fritz: NO!

William: YES!

Fritz: NO!

William: *doesn't listen and clicks on sure why the heck not*

Fritz: YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTA- *Starts strangling William*

Mike and Jeremy: take a picture of this

Phone guy: uh god help me ...

~Joy of creation: Neon and Jessie~

Me: LAST PAGE LAST PAGE LAST PAGE LAST AAAAAAAAAAAH YES!

Jessie: WHOOOOOOOO *gives Neon a high five* WE RULE!

~Joy of Creation: Springs and Plushies~

Fredbear: COME AND GET ME YOU PIRATE FREAK! *flashes light at Foxy*

others: *stare at Fredbear*

Fredbear: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done ... what?

others: *continue to stare*

Fredbear: hello? Earth to Springtrap and the plushies ... HELLO?! ... alright then ... I'll start with Bonnie ...

~Dayshift at Freddy's: Shadows, Chris and Jeffery~

Shadows: should we?

Chris: don't ask me

Jeffery: let's not do it

Chris: okay then ... *clicks on you sicken me, I'll save the kids*

Shadows: hmm ... he is gone ...

~Dayshift at Freddy's: the guards~

Phone guy: Focus Freddy, no bathHAHAH *Start laughing with the others* aw man poor Freddy can't go to the bathroom

Jeremy: one of the best games ever

Mike: yeah

~Joy of Creation: Neon and Jessie~

Me: *gives up after 23 try's*

Jessie: OI FAM COME BACK!

Me: NO!

Jessie: well ... it's up to me now ... COME AT ME FAZF**K

Freddy: WHAT!

Jessie: I didn't say anything

Freddy: *narrows eyes and walks away*

~joy of creation: Springs and Plushies~

Fredbear: that's Bonnie? ... meh

Springtrap: *after recovering* huh ... doesn't look him but yeah

*After playing for 7 minutes*

Fredbear: Spring ...

Springtrap: yeah?

Fredbear: your brother ... remind me to never mess with him

Springtrap: yes ... please remind me as well ...

Plushtrap: you guys are useless

Fredbear and Spingtrap: *slowly turn towards Plushtrap and throw him out of the window

Fredbear plushie: he deserved it

~Dayshift at Freddy's: the Guards~

Phone guy: all that paper work yes ALL THAT PAPER WORK!

William: *roles eyes* you will get used to it

~Dayshift at Freddy's: Shadows, Chris and Jeffery~

Jeffery: FINALLY! THE HAPPIEST DAY IS REPAIRED

Chris: WHOOOO

Shadows: hey now we are taking over

Jeffery: *rolls eyes and gives the Shadows the keyboard*

Shadows: wait so you are fired because you DIE?!

Chris: hehehehehe

Shadows: *growl*

~joy of creation~

both teams: *tie* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DANG

Me: wait *checks timing* we lost by 2 Nano seconds ... damn sorry Jess

Jessie: don't be it happens ...

~after a LONG TIME! Dayshift at Freddy's~

Jeffery and Chris: OH GOD FREDBEAR LOOKS SO ADORABLE AND CUDDLY! AND SH- HE IS THE ONE WHO WILL SAVE US?! WHAT IS GOING ON! well we will win so YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

Shadows: she looks - *puke* even worse as a boy

Fredbear: **I am behind you**

Shadows: *shiver and slowly turn towards Fredbear* h-h-hey fr-fredb-bear

Fredbear: *smirks insanely*

Shadows: *scream like girls and start running which Fredbear chasing them*

Chris: *rolls eyes* idiots, well we won

~Dayshift at Freddy's: the guards~

everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WILLIAM WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

William: *shrugs* just slaughting children *laughs and walks away*

Me: okay time for other dares!

everyone: FINALLY

Writer's Pen 77: i dare vincent to bake a purple cake and smash it on afton, there can only be one purple guy!  
i dare fredbear to eat 100 pounds of chocolate and then for chica to call her fat  
i dare bonnie to steal phone guy's paycheck  
i dare jeremy to slap marionette

i also dare foxy to drink a gallon of soda and then burp

truth: foxy, are you scared of water  
truth: chica, so how good is your pizza  
truth: freddy, who stole your hat (have spring steal his hat while you ask the q)

finally, i dare purple guy to walk right into freddy's and slap bonnie, steal chica's cupcake, eat foxy's sandwich, and steal freddy's hat

Me: wow Writer ... those are a LOT of truths and dares ... dear lord let's get moving *spawns in Vincent from the fnaf 2 dimension

Vincent: *after all the explanation* WHOO let's get going then *bakes a purple cake and charges at William with it*

Jessie: hey wouldn't the fabric of the universe rip apart if 2 similar people of different dimensions touch each other or even meet each othere?

Me: ... oh no ...

Vincent: ZEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- *da universe explodes WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

~Universe rebooting~

Me: HUH ... that was intense

Jessie: well the other Vincent has gone back ... THANK GOD!

Me: okay so the next one

Fredbear: first of all, how can I even eat 100 pounds of chocolate and second of all, why is everyone daring me and Chica in a manner that we start hating each other?

Me: *shrugs* just live the life

Fredbear: *rolls eyes* also, do I have to call Chica fat or does she have to call me fat?

Me: I think Chica needs to call you fat

Fredbear: okay then *squeezes 100 pounds chocolates into a size of a tictac mint and somehow eats it*

Chica: HEY BREADBEAR!

Fredbear: breadbear? really?

Chica: the shadows dared me to say that, by the YOU'RE FAT AAAAAAH

Fredbear: *shrugs* I'm not fat, it's the fur, and those shadows are going to have to learn another lesson from me today *tightens fists*

Shadows: *shiver in the corner*

Springtrap: are you sure it is fur? *laughs*

Fredbear: *punches Springtrap in the face* eeeeeeeeeeeyep

Bonnie: yes ... I always wanted to do that *smirks* HEY PHONY!

Phone guy: my name is NOT Phony

Bonnie: yeah whatever, Chica lost her cupcake again, can you help me find it?

Phone guy: sure sure *goes to search for it*

Bonnie: *quickly steals Phone guy's paycheck*

Phone guy: *comes back* she already has it

Bonnie: oh really? okay then ... BAI! *runs away quickly*

Phone guy: what's up with him?

Jeremy: YO MARI!

Marionette: what? *yawn* you woke me up from my sleep*

Jeremy: well then ... LET ME HELP YOU FEEL FRESH! *slaps Mari across the face and runs away*

Marionette: *stares* ... JEREMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Jeremy: *laughs like a mad scientist*

Foxy: okay *drinks*

Freddy: AH NOOOOOOO TAKE COVEEEEEEEEEEEEER

everyone: *hide*

Foxy: *burps like a tornado/twister hit the Freddy's fazbear pizzeria*

Me: * stares and reboots the whole universe*

Foxy: well I am not scared of water, but I hate water because it makes me go haywire

Me: *throws a bucket of water at him*

Foxy: SDGVID VDISBV SCWJOCVDS I V

Me: yup, he was telling the truth

Chica: I dunno but my pizza is 3 times better than the dominoes pizza

Maya (Mikes wife who works at dominoes remember?): OH YEAH?

Chica: YEAH!

Maya: *throws a Dominoes pizza at Chica*

Chica: *turns a machine gun into a Fazbear's pizza shooting machine gun and fires it at Maya

Me: oh lord this will get intense *teleports them somewhere else*

Springtrap: *Steals Freddy's hat*

Freddy: wait my hat? *checks head* huh ... *walks to the security room and takes the tablet from Mike*

Mike: AH! *falls down* YOU FAZBEAR FREAK!

Freddy: *ignores and checks the camera footage* HEY GOLDEN!

Fredbear: yeah

Freddy: where's Spingtrap?

Fredbear: behind me

Springtrap: *straightens up*

Freddy: *punches him and takes his hat back* Springtrap, Springtrap took my hat *smiles*

Fredbear: ... *shrugs and walks away*

William: *kicks the door down to the ground*

Freddy: WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE TO BREAK EVERY SINGLE ENTRANCE TO THIS PIZZERA?!

William: AHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHA * runs around, slaps Bonnie, steals Chica's cupcake, Foxy's sandwich and Freddy's hat* MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA *bangs into Springtrap and Fredbear*

Springtrap and Fredbear: **HOW DARE YOU SLAP BONNIE AND STEAL FREDDY'S HAT!**

William: *gulps*

Springtrap and Fredbear: *start beating him up and give him a lecture*

everyone: *stares*

Chica: wish I hate a big sister or brother

Foxy: same here

Freddy and Bonnie: *laugh nervously* hehe ... yeah ...

chilly115: I dare Foxy to kiss Chica in front of everyone

Foxy: this day had to come ...

Chica: yeah ...

both of them: *kiss in front of everyone*

Toys: *scream*

Freddy: *gives Bonnie $1 for loosing the bet on who would Chica kiss first, Bonnie or Foxy*

Bonnie: *smirks because he said Foxy and won*

William: *covers Jeffery's and Chris's eyes*

Fredbear and Springtrap: *cover Neon's and Jessie's eyes*

Me: HEY I KNOW I AM YOUNG BU- ... *slowly covers her eyes using Fredbear's hand

Marionette: *covers BB's and JJ's eyes*

Me: NEXT DARE NOW!

Grammar Nazi (Guest):I dare the author to use correct grammar.  
Me: ...

Jessie: say something

Me: ...

Jessie: ...

Me: ...

Jessie: ... OH YES! uh so Neon is quite because she doesn't want to make any grammar mistakes, you said 'author' so only the 'author' needs to use correct grammar. Her question to you is, is this a dare or a sarcastic way to say, improve your grammar? because in the last chapter, she was typing in a hurry so there were probably a LOT of mistakes, and even in this chapter there might be a lot of mistakes, because she again didn't have much time. Also, this dare only lasts for this round so AHAHAHHAHAHA from her to you and AHAHHAHAHAH from me to you as well- wait what happened to TFreddy being locked in the closet for a week?

Me: ... He is out of the closet

Jessie: ... okay then WE SHALL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! TODDLES!

Me: Peace!


	11. ROUND 7

Me: well ...

Freddy: well what?

Me: this is going to be painful for me and Jessie

Freddy: why?

Me: don't ask

Writer's pen77: i dare freddy to be chica's servant for a day  
i dare bonnie to teach foxy how to swim  
i dare foxy to go assassins creed on one of the guards  
i dare chica to go mad with power

truth: springtrap, do u like vanilla or chocolate better  
truth: fredbear, do u think puppet or freddy is better at getting the guard  
truth: shadow foxy, why do u attack the guard in fnaf 3

i dare the guards and animatronics to switch places  
(guards try to scare the robots)

Freddy: I hate you ...

Chica: Freddy!

Freddy: yes?

Chica: help me make pizza NOW

Freddy: urgh yes ma'am

~in swimming pool~

Bonnie: NO KEEP YOUR HANDS STRAIGHT! NOW DIVE!

Foxy: b-but

Bonnie: *get's irritated and kicks Foxy's ass*

Foxy: *trips into the swimming pool* BZZAGUAZZUAICNJASZ CCNUCNU NVZNNDSVN NSDSCBACBAUA

Bonnie: oh gosh Fox-

Phone guy: BONNIE YOU TOOK MY CHECK DIDN'T YOU!

Bonnie: oh no ... *starts running* IT WAS A DAAAAAAAAAAARE

Me: sorry Writer but Foxy is out of order at the moment so we cannot do that assassin dare

Chica: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! FREDDY! PLUG THAT CORD IN! IT'S TIME TO BLOW UP THE MOON!

Freddy: YES MA'AM! wow it is actually fun to be her servant

Chica: **AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH**

Springtrap: hmm ... that's a tough one, I will got with chocolates

Fredbear: Freddy is better, Puppet just keeps sleeping and sleeping-

Mari: HEY!

Me: wait ... THERE'S A SHADOW FOXY?! WHAT THE WHAT?!

~at 12 AM~

Fredbear: Fritz moved from his stage

Freddy: Bonnie, check on Mike, don't let him get out of the cove

Bonnie: *clicks cameras rapidly*

Foxy and Chica: DONT DO THA-

William: *pops out of nowhere and jumpscares them all* game over AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA

everyone else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Guest:I dare the author and her friends to break the law of physics and hijack a jet...you'll get the rest

Me: this is what I was talking about

Freddy: oh ...

Me: since you said 'FRIENDS' I will have one more friend accompanying me! ACKIDENT!

Ackident: WHOOOOOOOW I AM BATMAN!

Me: **say that again and I will SHOVE A KNIFE INTO YOUR HEAD!**

Ackident: *laughs nervously and hides behind Jessie*

Jessie: *rolls eyes and takes out her machine gun* AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

Ackident: *takes out an iron sword*

Me: *takes out a war axe*

Ackident: wow that is INCREDIBLIY big

Me: *shrugs* okay guys, so we need to break the fourth wall

others: *quickly run away*

Me and my friends: *spend 3 hours breaking the fourth wall*

Me: WHOOO finally done *faints*

Ackident: why did we break the fourth wall? also MY ARMS HURT!

Jessie: we need to break the laws of physics, we can't fly in the fourth, that is, our dimension, so we can just go there and fly, because we have the power of fanfiction AND OF COURSE THEY WILL HURT! YOU ARE USING A SWORD! I WAS USING A DAMN MACHINE GUN MY HANDS ARE VIBRATING LIKE HELL

Ackident: wait but we are from this dimension

Me: no we aren't, we are from THAT dimension

Ackident: SO YOU TELEPORTED ME TO THIS DIMENSION AND GAVE ME POWERS?!

Me: N- IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN I GIVE UP!

Ackident: *rolls eyes* hey why are we in school?

Me: because it is night time, I turned the cameras offline, we don't want to pop in front of other people and float in thin air *starts flying* there, broke the laws of physics

Jessie: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LETZ GO THE WESTERN INSTRUMENTAL ROOM!

Me: we can't you the instruments, sorry Jess

Jessie: aw ... meh whatever

Ackident: hey can we teleport to places?

Me: yeah

Ackident: OKAY I AM GOING TO ||CLASSMATE'S NAME'S|| HOUSE! *teleports away*

Me: oh lord I don't even know where he lives!

Jessie: dang it ... welp, let him be, Ack will come back anyway, _then we can teach him a lesson_ *tightens fist*

Me: _yes_ *keeps a knife ready*

~with Ackident~

Ackident: illuminaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

classmate: *gasp* I knew it, SHOW YOURSELF OH THE LORD OF ILLUMINATI

Ackident: *pops in front of him*

classmate: Y-Y-YOU?! *faints*

Ackident: *laughs like a maniac and teleports back to school*

Me and Jessie: *stab a knife into his stomach and punch him in the face*

Ackident: w-why? *dies and re-spawns* wait you can re-spawn? WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Me: *rolls eyes and goes through the fourth wall*

Jessie: *holds Ackident by the collar and drags him through the fourth wall*

Ackident: aw ...

Me: okay so you guys fix the wall- WAIT WE NEED TO HIJACK A JET!

Jessie and Ackident: YOU REMEMBERED THAT JUST NOW?!

Me and my friends: *go back through the fourth wall*

Me: pst, psst

Jessie: what?

Ackident: *points at the jet in which the president is inside*

all of us: *fly up to the jet*

Me: *knocks at the window and smirks*

President (not of India just so you know): *spits out water*

all of us: *teleport inside* well ... you are hijacked?

Body guard: *shoots a bullet*

Jessie: *uses force field to stop it* na ah *laughs* **don't. you .dare.**

Ackident: COOL! WE CAN ALSO MAKE FORCE FIELDS?! CAN WE MAKE A CHEEZBURGER SHOOTING GUN? *spawns a cheezburger shooting gun* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *shoots it at the president*

President: *ducks*

Me: * walks out of the piolet room* Hey, anyone knows how to fly a plane?

others: no

Me: ... well we are dead ...

Jessie: *face palm*

Me: hey good news, **we can kill them**

Ackident: *goes to the bathroom*

Jessie: OI! A LITTLE BLOOD DOESN'T HURT!

Ackident: no it makes me feel like puking

Me: *rolls eyes*

~after a while~

all of us: *walk back through the forth wall and fix it*

me: done and done, now everything that we did will re-wind

Ackident: aw ...

Guest :Dares because why not? I dare Foxy to kiss Chica 'again'  
Freddy to kiss Bonnie (you can censor this if you are homophobic)  
Springtrap to kiss Fredbear  
William to ride Fritz like he is a horse

Asks:  
(after the dares) Fredbear, on a scale from 1 to 10, with one being you as calm as the ocean and 10 being you about to erupt like a volcano, how mad are you at Springtrap to kiss you?

William, what if I were to tell you that you were under attack by Aliens

oh and one more dare, there is this story named Expected the Unexpected by Arctic Vulpix I think, my friend said that it is a REALLY GOOD story soooooo ... I dare you all to read that fanfiction

Me: I will do the Expected the Unexpected reaction in the next chap, it actually is an awesome story SERIOUSLY!

Chica: how do I Kiss Foxy if he is-

Freddy:* quickly fixes Foxy* who do I have to kiss again?

Foxy and Chica: *kiss, this time without hesitating

William: *already covers, with a cloth, Chris's, Jeffery's, BB's, JJ's, Ackident's, Neon's and Jessie's eyes*

Chris: this is what young children get eh?

Me: don't ask me

Freddy: HI-HIM?! U-UHMMM

Bonnie: *(censored for those who are homophic, no I am not but for the others)*

Freddy: *blushes*

Springtrap: I WANT TO STRA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Me: William, how many steps away am I from Spring? because I am 'blind folded' by you at the moment

William: 3 steps, a left and 1 more step

Me: *walks 3 steps in front, takes a left and takes one more step* Springtrap lean

Springtrap: *leans*

Me: *slaps him* DO IT YOU IDIOT! OR I WILL-

Springtrap: OKAY OKAY *Runs over to Goldie*

Fredbear: oh there you are, I was lo-

Springtrap: *kisses Fredbear*

Me: did he do it?

William: yeah ... *takes a picture*

Springtrap: * stops kissing* I AM SORRY *runs over to William and Neon and punches them in their faces*

Me: OW!

Fredbear: *shocked by what Springtrap just did*

William: ow ... FRITZ CAN YOU COME HERE?

Fritz: what now-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

William: RIDE AS FAST AS THE WIND FRITZ-BOY!

Fritz: *runs like a horse*

Chris, Jeffery, BB, JJ, Ackident, Jessie and Me: *take out blinds and laugh at the scene*

Jeffery, Ackident, Jessie and Me: *take a picture on it*

Me: quotev?

Jessie: eeeeeeeeyep

Ackident: Imma postin this on WhatsApp, that's one place where I can post it

Jeffery: Gooogle plus

Fredbear: from the scale ... 1, just ... SHOCKED! Firstly, why was he lacking courage? and secondly, why did he blush? usually he is like, okay and does it

William: *takes out knife* MORE! MORE DEATH! AAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAH THOSE ALIENS ARE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD

Me: I think I will add Cassy, Fredrick, Ben, Felix and Mary, for you guys who haven't read It's me, Help me, Help us, they are the children who possess the bots

William: THOSE BRATS?! WHY?

Me: *shrugs* so they can control you

William :*grunts*

Me: so good bye everyone, I REALLY have to go *yawns* PEACE! AND SEE YOU ALL IN ROUND 7 PART 2!

Jessie: TODDLES

Ackident: PEACE!

Me: HEY THAT'S MY OUTRO!

Ackident: NO IT IS MINE!

Me: NO MINE! I MADE IT FIRST!

Jessie: hey we can just have you two having the same ou-

Me and Ackident: NO! *start fighting*

Jessie: *sighs* toddles guys, see you all next time *looks at her friends* oh dear lord help me ...


	12. Author's note (AGAIN)

Me: hey guys uh, this isn't the dare round, I will be updating that a little later, this is just a response to DullNessBC, AGAIN I wouldn't have made a whole author's not about it a comment if it weren't for the commenter to be a guest, please please PLEASE don't make a negative note about him/her

DullNessBC:Alright, time to review this "fanfiction"

First of all, the dares are full of s*** and are full of "lol le randomness xD" and you need to atleast make it MATURE, I do not mean add sex or something,

Characters are bland, and Neon likes the pain and suffering of others, Neon is a Mary-Sue and needs to be changed immediately.

Vincent is in this. Vincent is not canon, Rebornica even hates being reminded of him. Stop using "Vincent" but keep using "Purpleguy" and/or "William Afton"

The Bite Victim and the Brother should have no names,

Overall, 1/10, A first step, but sadly tripped.

Me: okay so firstly I will try to make it a bit more mature, you see my nature IS random s***, but I will try ... though I need to understand where should I start from.

Secondly I will work on the characters behavior, I completely agree with you in this, guess I just didn't notice it earlier, so thank you for that and Neon isn't an OC 'Neon' is the name I use to hide my REAL name, so calling me a Mary sue is ... a bit weird ... see I have flaws okay, firstly as you said I like to see people suffer and all, that means I am not someone innocent and sweet, so because of that, not everyone likes me. If you didn't know I kind of am short tempered, why do you think I stab people in their stomach every time I get mad? I'm also quite lazy, that explains WHY there are so many grammar errors, after typing I rarely go back and check my grammar errors. I'm also not that good in studies *hangs head* especially langua- HECK I AM NOT EVEN SO STRONG! I CAN'T EVEN PICK UP A 5 YEAR OLD IMAGINE ME PICKING UP FOXY! I WILL BE CRUSHED UNDER HIM IN A NANO SECOND! NO ONE DARE THAT PLEASE!

Jessie: YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT

Me: ... see I can't change myself, I mean I can but ... MOVING ON! Vincent isn't a name that I want to use either, I never use that name, they are just used in the dares, I remember Writer's pen77 gave this dare in which Vincent had to come and smash a cake on William's face I think, honestly I didn't want to do that but a dare was a dare. I swear I don't want to use that AT ALL! So whoever is reading this, please don't type Vincent for Rebornica's sake, I don't know about Rebornica and what happened but I won't use it again, but if it is a dare then ... I guess I will just ignore it or change the name

Thirdly, the reason why I gave the Bite victim and the brother name's is just to not make it sound awkward ... imagine saying bite victim make a cake, brother do this ... my brother might do it instead by accident ... this is something that I'm going against, I was INSPIRED by other stories, lemme guess, you used to go to those stories too and say they shouldn't have a name? I don't see the problem in this name thing, if Scott gives them names then I will change it, until then I will just keep it like this. Anyway thanks for pointing out a few things, they honestly helped me, and anyway, that is why negative reviews are there, to tell you where you go wrong. PEACE! AND the dare series is about to get delayed because I need to make a table on Excel about the personalities of the characters ... **NOWINEEDTOUNDERSTANDWHYTHISFRICKENEXCELDOCUMENTISN'TWORKINGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	13. ROUND 8!

Me: nope, you guys still don't have a particular behavior

Freddy: oh my god you are lazy

Me: OH YEAH! FREDDY IS SHORT TEMPERED AND A BIT TOO DECENT

Freddy: HEY

Me: AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA

KauffmansKeep:  
Ok...holy cow I just read through this whole thing...my head's going to explode...but...dares...  
I dare Neon to kiss Foxy!  
I dare Chica to eat Chicken Mcnuggets!  
I dare EVERYONE to watch Markipliers play through of FNAF Sister Location!

Truth Neon what's your favorite song/band?  
Truth Freddy why does your nose beep?  
Truth Mari (as you are the smart one) How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?

Foxy: W-WHAT?! SHE IS KILL ME!

Chica: THIS IS MADNESS!

Bonnie: *Shrugs and strums his guitar*

Foxy: *kisses Neon and quickly runs away*

Me: ... *suddenly realizes what happened and runs after Foxy* **FOXY YOU B*TCH!**

Foxy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Chica: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh chicken nuggets? Neon got some Mcdonalds chicken nuggets so I will just take one ... hope she doesn't mind

Freddy: uh I dunno, she loves McD

Chica: *Shrugs and eats it and quickly barfs it out* BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Freddy: *rolls his eyes*

Jessie: we will watch it in the next round, we will also react to Expected the Unexpected in the next round so sorry

Me: *stops stabbing a knife in Foxy's head* hmm ... my favorite song is Circus of the dead by Tryhardninja, if you are talking about normal songs then ... can't choose actually, I love almost all the songs, I will go with feel invincible and glass house. My favorite band is the skillet band

William: Hey why didn't you call me to break Foxy?

Me: because what happened was between me and him ...

William: *shrugs and walks away*

Freddy: it does?

Fredbear: *boops Freddy's nose* I remember ... there was this time when Springer got mad at Freddy, so when he was inactive, Springtrap did something to his nose ...

Freddy: WHAT?!

Mari: huh?

Springtrap: *laughs* HE! AND SMART! OH LORD THAT'S FUNNY

Fredbear: NO JOKE! HE IS MISTER SLEEPY HEAD!

Mari: *already asleep*

Fredbear: SEE!

Springtrap: so any of you know?

everyone: no ...

Freddy: Neon, google it

Me: *googles it* According to a Cornell publication, the answer is ~ **700 pounds**. Excerpt: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Compared to beavers, groundhogs/woodchucks are not adept at moving timber, although some will chew wood.

Nightmare: uh ...

Me: yeah ... let's move on ...

Writer's pen77:  
i dare Freddy to make french fries out of actual soap and then eat it  
i dare Bonnie to clean up and then mess up the pizzeria  
i dare foxy to arm wrestle Goldie, you decide who wins  
i dare chica to do whatever Freddy says

truth: foxy, do u hate mike or Jeremy more  
truth: chica, how do u like the new location, fnaf2/sister location, which is better?  
truth: Vince, do you like butter or margarine, and is that why you use a knife?  
Finally I dare all the guards to die and come back as animatronics

Freddy: NEON

Me: *passes him the French-fry maker*

Freddy: *takes a soap and cuts it into french-fry pieces and eats it* hmmmph hmhmphmhmp hm mhph mhp hm

Me: what was the dare?

Chica: *whispers*

Me: ... *re-spawns Freddy*

Bonnie: *finishes cleaning up the pizzeria*

Springtrap: good job Bon

Bonnie: *messes the whole place up with exotic butter*

Springtrap: *stares*

Fredbear: *pat's Springtrap's shoulders* I don't think I should arm wrestle him ...

Foxy and Fredbear: *after arm wrestling* *Foxy's wins*

Fredbear: good job friend *give a hand*

Foxy: *holds hand*

Fredbear: *quickly picks him up and throws him on the wall*

Springtrap: rage quit?

Fredbear: *shows hand*

Springtrap: oh ... lord...

Fredbear: he used his hook ... of course he would have won

Foxy: aye ... I hate Jeremy ... he is so naïve ...

Jeremy: I AM RIGHT HERE!

Chica: LIKE THE SISTER LOCATION?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! THEY **ZAP** THE ANIMATRONICS

Me: oh yeah ... I might add the sister location animatronics

William: I like butter, especially that exotic butter they give *laughs* that and because a knife is the only weapon I can get with me

All the guards: *die and come back as animatronics*

Everyone: *stares*

Mike: HOW ARE YOU GUYS?

Everyone: *just stares*

Jeremy: um okay?

~after 5 hours~

Everyone: *still staring*

Me: ... okay here is the table for the behavior or whatever you guys want to call it *still staring* uh ...

Fredbear: Prankster, evil (in a good way) rarely serious

Springtrap: Prankster, evil (in a good way) rarely serious and a bit shy

Freddy: Short tempered, decent

Bonnie: sweet, enthusiastic

Chica: kind (just ... don't get on her bad side ...) quite

Foxy: Aggressive, annoying

TFreddy: Quite ... always silent ... idk what is wrong with him ... uh ...

TBonnie: cribber, too adorable for others

TChica: Sassy ... ish ...

Mangle: a bit too energetic

Marionette: sleepyhead (he ... it actually is intelligent)

BB and JJ: ... I DON'T KNOW!

Nightmare: liar... and evil

All other Nightmares: evil and a bit childish

Mike: Aggressive

Jeremy: naive

Phone guy: mysterious

William: YOU KNOW HIM! HE IS EVIL AS FUDGE AND A PHYCO!

plushies: just like their robotic selves just a bit more serious

Chris: calm ... too calm ... uuuh ...

Jeffery: uuuuuuuuh ...

Baby: sadistic

Ballora: she can be explained by 3 words 'BALLORA HATES EVERYONE!' why? because she thinks everyone is evil

Funtime Foxy: ...

Funtime Freddy: over protective

Bonnie Puppet: calms everyone down every time

Ennard: ... uh ... I dunno

Charlie (the pig tail girl, by my theory, Chris's sister): NOPE!

Cassy (possessor of Fredbear): ... *shrugs* weird ... just ... hard to explain ... like Charlie's

Fredrick (possessor of Freddy): wants revenge on the littlest things

Mary (possessor of Chica): Kind

Felix ( Possessor of Foxy): acts like a soldier ... to Fredrick ...

Ben (possessor of Bonnie): Sadistic

Leon (possessor of puppet): Just like Fredrick

Foxy: THEY ARE BACK?!

Fredrick:AHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAHAHHA

Me: shut up kiddo, you can't possess them

the other kids: *look at Neon in confusion*

Me: *smiles evilly* welcome to the dare series*

Cassy: so is this the truth, dare situation sort of a game?

Me: kinda but you don't use a torch, people behind the forth wall dare us and all

Felix: *Sighs*

Leon: HOW WILL YOU STOP US?

Me: WITH THE POWER OF FANFICTION ZEAAAAAAAH *shoots them all* AHAHAHAHHAHA also *puffs them into humans again* for the dares, we won't be ghosts, yes Chris I won't be changing you back into a ghost

Chris: aw man ...

Jeffery: cool I get to pull his cheeks *pulls Chris's cheeks*

Chris: ow ... ow ... ow ...

Me: W- ... hey where are Fredrick and Cassy?

Fredbear: *points at them*

the two siblings: *Fredrick is currently running for his life and Cassy is chasing him*

William: he deserves it

Everyone: *slowly turn their heads to William*

William: what?

Me: ... peace ...


	14. ROUND 7 PART 2!

Me: HOPE EVERYONE'S READY!

Freddy: *yawns* I am not

Me: I DON'T CARE! AND WHOEVER PISSES ME OFF IS GOING TO BE *laughs insanely* IN MY-

Freddy: I didnt say anything

Me: good, also, if you all know 's Ask and Dare series, then you might know that he/she has closed it because of the rules which say that question and answers are not allowed, so I will not be doing anymore truths because those are kinda counted as question and answers, but that doesnt mean i am stopping the dares, they never mentioned that dares arent allowed. SO WITH THAT, LET'S CONTINUE!

~ Expected the unexpected ch-1~

~originals~

story: Hey Bonnie, I know people mistake you for a girl a lot-

Bonnie: AH LORD! *walks to the kitchen*

Chica: *rolls her eyes* I'll get him

~Toys~

story: what ... just happened?

TFreddy: oh ... my ... god ...

TChica: I don't think I'd like to have her as our night guard ...

TBonnie: *looks away* she sounds annoying

BB and JJ: you are more annoying than us

Mari: I agree

TBonnie: HEY!

Me: *whispers* I think I forgot to say that TBonnie is as annoying as hell

TBonnie: HEARD THAT!

~the guards~

Fritz: ... this girls is a crazy-

Jeremy: *covers Fritz's mouth*

Mike: ... I need to take lessons from her on how to survive while breaking animatronic heads ...

~Au~

Me: *silently reads* *in mind* ah i remember the first time I read this, I laughed like hell and my parents thought I was insane ... which I kind of am

~Expected the unexpected ch-5~

~Nightmares~

Nightmare: Steve? she is calling Phone guy Steve? how pathetic

NBonnie: why is Foxy counted out of this?

NBB: *shrugs*

~Plushies~

Fredbear plush: *doesn't even know what is going on*

Plushtrap: *same case*

Me: and we will never see them again in this dare

~Aftons~

Chris: dad whose Steve

William: it's just a name Arctic used

Jeffery: hmm ... our great-great-grandfather's name was Steve

Chris: oh yeah

~the ghosts~

Fredrick: but she never knew who wanted them dead *laughs evilly*

Cassy: oh will you just shut up

Ben: *laughs*

Mary: I'm hungry ...

Felix: THEN GO AND EAT YOU IDIOT!

Mary: that was really rude of you ...

Cassy: yes Felix that wasn't really nice of you to say

Felix: sorry ...

~Expected the unexpected ch-10~

~springs~

Fredbear: honestly I WOULD have freaked out at that bat thing but this? HAH! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO WAS SCARED HERE! OTHERS WOULD HAVE

BEEN SCARED THINKING I WAS ABOUT TO THROW SOME EXPLODING PIZZAS ON THEIR FACES!

Springtrap: *After reading further* True, but if it were a meeting with the ghosts ... *points at the paragraph*

Fredbear: oh ... yes then I would have been a bit scared

~Au~

Me: you know, I got the idea of the names Felix and Fredrick from here, well, Fredrick from somewhere else but Felix? from here

~ghost kids~

Cassy: well, now she knows who really wanted to kill her

Fredrick: *ignores his sister*

Cassy: *sighs and throws the keyboard on his face*

Ben: so ... now how will we read?

Mary: Cassy borrowed Neon's laptop

Felix: oh

Everyone: *reads while Fredrick is in a world of pain*

~originals~

story: why do I feel so sorry for the ghosts

Bonnie: because the are about to suffer AHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

others: *stare at him*

~Expected the unexpected ch-15~

~phantoms~

SFreddy: I'll crush you weak Jeti? ... what?

others: *shrug*

~ SL animatronics~

Baby: so ... will we be in this? ... just askin ... bleh ... but ... what if we won't be in this because ... she hates her ... what if-

Ballora: *shrugs* I hate her

FFreddy: you hate everyone

Ballora: SAYS MISS OVER PROTECTIVE!

FFreddy: ... is that a compliment ? ... or ... uh ...

~shadows~

Story: face the truth. I ... am ... YOUR NIGHT GUARD!

SFreddy: best dialoge ever

SBonnie: yeah *gives him a high-five*

~Expected the unexpected ch-20~

~toys~

toys: *get up and walk away*

me: HEY WAIT! GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE! YOU DO LOOK LIKE BARBIE DOLLS BUT- ... damn ... looks like they are out of this dare as well ...

Puppet: YOU ARE SAFER THERE?! WAT?!

Me: hey even I think that you look like a clown ... why do you think I turned you into a humanoid? so you can remove that FRICKEN SCARY MASK

~Expected the unexpected ch-40~

~shadows~

SFreddy: *claps* this story has given these kids perfect names which are idiot #1, idiot #2 and idiot #3

SBonnie: we are proud of you Arctic, we are proud

SFreddy: not being sarcastic ... we are proud

~Expected the unexpected ch-50~

~everyone exept Neon~

everyone: *stares*

Freddy: ... THIS WOMAN IS SO CRAZY THAT SHE JUST BOOBY TRAPPED HER CO-WORKER'S HOUSE!

Me: *shrugs* these are one of the things that I like about this fanfiction, Ruby is so mindless and crazy, that she ... let's see how good my memory is, she hit Bonnie

with Betty, that is, her bat. She scared Goldie to hell, she is the biggest prankster I have ever met, we don't know what Hedy can turn a hairdryer into ... she almost threw a kid from the window, she knew there was a swimming pool below them, she pranked a few kids who were bullying uh ... I ... i forgot his name ... she used to cut her wrists, the kitchen went on fire when the kids tried to help her while she was sick, her parents died when she was 10, she hates science, i want to give her a high five for that right now-

Freddy: OKAY-OKAY NOW SHUT UP!

Me: *sticks my tongue out*

~ch-51~

~guards~

Jeremy: wait ... I know I am Hedy's sister in this fanfiction but if you go back in the uh 1-10 chapters or something, it showed that I was a dayguard so I knew how insane Ruby was ... how come I dont know how insane she was now?

Me: I asked her the same thing but she never answered *laughs* she must have forgotten then

Mike: wait Arctic is a she?

Me: duh, why do people confuse girls to be boys on the internet? is it because of our attitude? is it because of how we name our usernames? WHAT IS IT PEOPLE? WHAT?!  
~Springs~

Springtrap: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW I AM BACK PEOPLE!

Fredbear: *laughs* let's see how you act eh?

~Aftons~

Chris: so true, I would have shown complete terror if that had happened

Jeffery: ...

William: ...

Chris: ... was there something wrong about what I said?

Jeffery: ...

William: ...

Chris: ... ?

~ch-53~

~Springs~

Fredbear: exactly, SHE HAS A FREAKING SWORD! AND HEDY WANTS TO MAKE ME THE REF?! WAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Springtrap: *laughs at his friend* still wondering how you pulled off that puppy face

Fredbear: *makes a puppy face*  
Springtrap: ... oh god ... ADORABLENESS OVER-LOAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

~Au~

Me: Mercedes? my father told me that in Germany they named a few firls Mercedes, so I won't be THAT surprised but ... heh ... still sounds a bit funny to me

~shadows~

SFreddy: why is Mari so evil?

SBonnie: *shows him ask the expected the unexpected characters where uh ... i forgot that users name, asked why is puppet so evil*

SFreddy: oh ... also WHY AREN'T WE IN THIS FANFICTION YET?!

SBonnie: *shrugs*

~originals~

Freddy: tarantulas? *laughs evilly* thanks for the spider on your bed idea Arctic, now I can prank Neon AHAHHAHAHAH

Others: *stare and slowly bend down*

~springs~

Fredbear and Springtrap: *Stare at the screen*

Springtrap: uh ...

Fredbear: ... you were scarped metal ... uh ...

Springtrap: we did work together in the first ever diner...

Fredbear: until the bite happened ...

Springtrap: we both were the suits that William used ...

Me: ... they might have an emtional time now soooooo they are also out of this dare ...

~ch-54~

~originals~

5 words, the ghost kids are evil

~phantoms~

*agree*

~Aftons~

*agree*

~nightmares~

*agree*

~SL animatronics~

*agree*

~shadows~

*agree*

~the guards~

*agree*

~ghost kids~

Fredrick: WELL SORRY IF WE WERE THE ONES WHO WERE KILLED!

Cassy: I am evil *shrugs and leave*

Mary: *goes to the kitchen to make pizza*

Felix and Ben: *currently chasing Bonnie*

Me: OKAY SO IT'S TIME TO *looks at that other dare which I had to do in this* WATCH MARK PLAY THROUGH SL!

Other: oh boi, letz get ready

~after watching~

Freddy: one thing, Eggs Benedict

Bonnie: hehe, Mike is now an egg

Foxy:BIG OLD BAG OF DICKS?! OH MY F*CKING LORD

Chica: FOXY LANGUAGE!

TFreddy: Ashton? seriously?

TBonnie: hehe that suits him

TChica: really Tobon?

Mangle:

Puppet: the scooper room is ... weird

BB and JJ: that show is really weird

SFreddy: that's a revelation that has to go in second place

SBonnie: to what the f*ck i just saw on Ballora stage ... best rhyme ever

NFredbear: those ... things ... which ... okay those animatronics which look like little babies were as creepy as HELL!

NFreddy: agreed

NBonnie: especially those voices

NChica: someone is inside ...

NFoxy: but we also used to scare Chris with creepy voices

Nightmare: true, *laughs* but Mark's reaction was hilarious

Nightmarionette: Baby's voice is creepy ...

NBB: hehe, the how 'bout no part *laughs*

Fredbear: okay, I really did get scared when jumpscared Mark

Springtrap: hehe ... and I thought I was the only one ...

PFreddy: HEY MY ... FREDDY'S VOICE DOESN'T SOUND-

PFoxy: actually it does

PChica: hehhehehehhehe calm down

PBB: The shift complete thing looks hilarious

PMari: Lies? really Mark?

PMangle: didn't you make her just for me ... uh ... wow ... AND H-HOW THE HECK IS DYING IN THE VENT A FUNNY STORY?!

Fredbear plushie: that great ... great ... great ... voice ...

Plushtrap: I know right? Mark made a really hilarious face

FFreddy: haha, Ballora wasn't leaving him alone was she

Bonnie Puppet: hehehehe

FFoxy: THANKS FOR THE SHOCK MARK

Ballora: SEE! THEY ZAPPED US! THAT'S WHY I HATE EVERYONE! AND HOW DARE HE CALL ME DANCY PANTS!

Baby: 2 then 3 then 2 then 3 then 4 then 2 then 0 ... then 2 then 3 then 5 then 4 ... then 4 then 3 then 2 then 1 ... then she died ...

Ennard: he didn't find the private room when he did in part 4 ... and he already thinks that he is the king of five nights at freddy's ...

Chris:...

Charlie:...

Jeffery:...

Cassy:...

Fredrick:...

Mary:...

Ben:...

Felix:...

Leon:...

Fritz:Angsty team?

William: people have already made a remix of exotic butters AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Phone guy: aw they replaced me ... with some hand machine or something...

Mike: EGGS BENEDICT?! WHAT THE WHAT?! THERE WAS A PEICE OF PAPER WITH MY NAME ON IT ON THE TOP LEFT!

Jeremy: the fan, it has gotten so much bigger ... oh dear lord ...

Me: *hiding under the desk* N-NO-NOPE! T-TOO AF-FR-AID O-OF B-BABT E-EVEN IF SH-SHE WA-S JU-ST SECRE-TY T-AKI-NG US T-TO THE SCO-OPER RO-OM AND N-OT JUMPSC-ARING U-US!

Guest: literal cancer

Me: ...


	15. ROUND idk

Me: HIZO EVERYONE! NEON IZ BACK ON TRACK! I wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE FOR 1,165 VIEWS! never thought I'd make it so far XD SERIOUSLY

Freddy: really? *smashes a cake on Neon's head* congratulations

Me: FREDDY YOU- *stuffs a nuclear bomb into his mouth and runs away*

Freddy: *explodes*

Guest: I dare the animatronics to react to five nights with beer 6

Me: TIME TO REACT BRUH! also, I shall follow a new format for this. Also, since you said animatronics, only the toys, springs, originals and SL Animatronics will react, nightmares and nightmares, phantoms are phantoms, humans are humans and all

Time: 1:45

Chica: hmm ... that was a good entrance

FFreddy: uh I don't think BB and JJ should watch this

Freddy: yeah, I kinda agree

Me: *removes BB and JJ*

Time: 3:28

Goldie: ... what? ...

Time:4:52

Freddy: ...

other originals and toys: *snicker*

Time:5:32

Foxy: SENPAI?!

Springtrap: WHAT?!

Chica: FOXY!?

Fredbear: SPRINGTRAP?!

Mangle: uuuuuuh

Time: 6:35

Springtrap: ...

Fredbear: yes ... most certainly one of the most annoying sounds in the world ... hey you never told me you could play the saxophone

Springtrap: uuuh YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROVE!

Fredbear: *points at the screen*

Springtrap: uuuuuuuuuh THAT'S JUST A VIDEO!

Mangle: *shows the camera footage*

Springtrap: ... *hides somewhere*

Time: 8:30

Everyone: *slowly turn to Foxy* Foxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Foxy: ... *# I have no words*

Time: 11:08

Freddy: ... *literally sh*t his pants*

Time: 11:23

Mari: ... there's what in the walls?

Time: 11:46

Everyone: ... if you even had a grandmother

Time: 15:11

Goldie: *trys to control laughter*

Springtrap: *Throws the chair at her*

Goldie: *gets up and chases him*

Time: 19:43 (end)

everyone: that was a nice outro

akatsuki-espada10:

I love this story it's so amazing XD

I'm not very good at dares, but I tried to think of some. It's fine if you don't do them. I won't be upset :D

I dare Jeremy to hide the Marionette's music box.  
I dare Mike to pay Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's next electric bill.  
I dare Phone Guy to sell Bonnie on the Black Market to make more money.  
I dare the SL animatronics to give William controlled shocks :D.  
I dare everyone to watch Zajcu37's five nights at Freddy's seasons.

Me: NO WAY! EVERYONE'S IS ALLOWED! as long as they follow the rules. TIME TO GET TIS STARTED! *takes out a shrinking gun*

Jeremy: uh ... Neon are you sure?

Me: DUH! NOW HOLD STILL *fires it at him*

Jeremy: *shrinks and hops into Mari's music box*

Mari: *wakes up* huh? *looks at the music box and re-winds it*

Jeremy: ~inside~ OH CRAP OHCRAPOHCRAP *at the moment, holding a metal bar before it squashes him

Mari: ugh- buh, this isn't winding UP!

Me: oh shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Mike: *grunts and pays the bill* no wonder they had limited power

Fritz: thanks for understanding

Mike: *punches him in the face*

Me: damn it now I need to remember everything about black markets ... does he have to?

Jessie: it's a dare ...

Me: ... *throws something* okay

Phone guy: *about to sell Bonnie away*

Springtrap: *jumps out of nowhere* **HOWDAREYOUPHONEB*TCH**

Phone guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Springtrap: *punches him and carries his brother back home

the man who was buying Bonnie: *stares and faints*

Me: wish my brother were like you *gives brother a death glare*

Brother: *doesnt even know what is going on*

Baby: it's true that our creator shocked us but ...

FFoxy: oh stop being such a dramam queen

Baby: *cries at the thought oh shocking William*

Me: HEY I HAVE SET UP EVERYTHING! NOW WILL YOU JUST DO IT OR NOT?

FFreddy: uh I don't think we should do this, he might get injured badly

Me: he is already insane by nurture sooooooooo I dunno, I guess you are right

Ballora: meh I don't care *shockes William*

Jeffery: *covers Chris's and Charlie's eyes*

Fritz: *covers Jeffery's eyes*

William: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHUDHWUFHAHHAHHAHJWDHAUHDAHDAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHIAJD AH AH_

Me: ...

Ballora: *enjoying the luxury* **AHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH**

Me: ... I will do the last Dare next time

Writer's pen77:

i dare funtime Freddy to jump scare ennard  
i dare circus baby and chica to have a cook off  
i dare funtime foxy, mangle and foxy to have a pirate competition  
i dare Freddy to steal fredbear's hat

truth: foxy, do you sharpen your hook every night?  
truth: freddy, do you like reeding?  
truth: chica, would you eat 5 alarm chili?

finally, i dare bonnie to not talk for a whole day

Me: this is what I was talking about writer XD I said no more truths, it isn't allowed. Bonnie won't talk for the whole day next time

Freddy: *jumpscares Ennard*

Ennard: *slowly turns around* really?

Freddy: *gulps and runs away*

Goldie: **WHO DARE SCARES MY BROTHER!**

Ennard: oh god *runs away*

Me: TOO LAZY FOR A COOK OFF RIGHT NOW! I WILL DO IT NEXT TIME! AND THE PIRATE COMPETITON!

Freddy: *stole Fredbear's hat and is currently hiding somewhere

Fredbear: Hey Spring, seen my hat anywhere?

Springtrap: *shrugs*

Me: *pops next to Freddy* you can't hide this forever

Freddy: *Shriver's and screeches*

Me: PEACE!


	16. Author's note: reason for delay

Ola amigos, I know I broke my promise but hear me out okay? I was so busy that I literally forgot about the story and dare series. If it weren't for a user named Violet Wave then ... MOVING ON! See since my parents were out I had to work twice as hard in the kitchen with my grandma, and her leg is ... well ... I don't want to talk about it but it has got us all worried. Then my laptop, my mum's Mac book pro is crap and she doesn't allow me to use the mac air, my brother doesn't allow me to use his toshiba and my laptop's charger ... I ordered a new one because the pin ... well let's say broke. Anyway, I ordered a new one but the pin was incorrect and my mum for some reason has not bought a new pin as of yet. Then today I am not posting a new chapter because I have a lot AND I MEAN A LOT of work to do ... fudge school ... Anyway I am thinking of removing my story from Quotev since it has proven that no one is interested in FNAF anymore in Quotev. SERIOUSLY I HAVE GOTTEN LIKE 11 VIEWS IN QUOTEV AND ABOUT 605 VIEWS IN ! never thought that I would get 605 but, I mean, just 12 comments on isn't *nervous laughs* that bing of a deal  
Brother: YES IT IS! YOU MIGHT GE-  
Me: I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN BE QUIET! *ehem* so I won't be posting any time soon, also in the dares, I won't be doing that cook off and all so sorry about that, till then PEACE!


	17. ROUND 10!

Me: Firstly I wanted to say thanks to you guys for all the support, Violet there isn't anything that you did :) and yes akatsuki, life is pretty much full of s*** anyway. Now today I shall be using a different method of finishing all the dares but it is only AND ONLY for this round, though I might use it again in the future

GoldenIceNinja:

i dare mangle and enard to play twister  
i dare foxy and the marionette to have a race  
i dare neon to hire me as the nightguard p.s. my nickname is alex  
i dare eggs benidect to react to babys speach of pretending by saying im a bannana  
i dare bidibab, enard, funtime freddy, funtime foxy, and baby to watch and remake the video fnaf sl baby kart.

VioletWave:

I want Ennard to be trapped in a room filled with exotic butters.  
I dare the Seven Souls to all unleash their Soul aura at the same time(If they can do that here).  
All the Sister Location animatronics shall participate in a dab fest.  
And what would Ennard think of the nickname "Bumbo?"

Ackident:

ONE QUESTION umm who is the class mate over here  
btw if it is me, BB hurt like hell i probably was seeing a dancing unicorn beacuse of the throw

GoldenIceNinja:  
i dare my oc alex to fight da springs and baby bb i just want him TO DIE! my oc is an animatronic he is 6.3, also he knows all martial arts, he can controll tech around [minus animatronics] he can use spinjitsu and he is a humanoid with green hair with slight bit of brown in it, he has a green tuxedo, a red bowtie, a hat like freds but instead of red its green, his sleeves are light blue, his pants are riped [aftons fault] he hates afton, and looks up to enard, he has faceplates by his mouth eyes and straight down, he has blue eyes, hes only friends are the alex hand puppet [Alal] his replacment at alex's diner [which closed] and ennard [alexs and his gang were brought to babys pizza world and used for parts.  
also ennard must admit if he remembers alex and Alal also show their reactions [ennard is alex's sempai] [foxy is Alal's sempai] i know how you feel i have a science fair and i am behind [left behind]

Alex: i appriciate your discoucion on this topic now... GIVE ME MY SEMPAI  
Alal: i feel you, i had a bad child hood because i was left behind...

i dare and his gang to fight freddys gang [everyone]

Me: okay so let's start ... Can go now PLEEEEEASE!

Ennard: you thought I was a boy so NO!

Me: ... *throws Ennard from the roof*

Freddy: Roof ... of course ... there can't be one day without peace ...

Me: *shrugs* oh wait ... Mangle and Ennard had to play twister

~after a while when Ennard returns and Mangle and Ennard play twister~

Springtrap: well isn't this a 'mangled mess'

Fredbear: weren't these girls full of 'ennard'

both of them: *high five*

Ennard and Mangle: *growl*

Ennard: when we get out of this mess

Mangle: we will KILL YOU!

Fredbear: yeah whatever good luck with that

~next dare~

Me:READY? SET? GO!

Foxy: *runs*

Mari: *shrugs and teleports to the finish line*

Foxy: *finally reaches the finish line* HEY- *huff* NO FAIR- *puff* IT TELEPORTED!

Mari: yeah whatever man *goes to its box and sleeps ... oh my god that lazy a** *

~ next dare~

Me: well I am sorry I can't hire you as a guard, I mentioned that no one except for the fnaf characters made by scott can be added, no OC's allowed my friend, I am sorry, BUT I said OC's not real people XD HIRED!

Everyone: AW C'MON!

~next dare~

Me: well I just realized that Eggs Benedict is William so- hey where is he?

Chris: Dad's gone to kill someo-

Me: TALK NO MORE! *goes out to search for him*

~ next dare~

Me: *from somewhere* uuuuuh I think the react thing will have to be done in the next part, fricken Afton **WHERE THE F*** ARE YOU**

William: eehehheheheh *runs away*

Me: *turns around* I SWEAR I JUST HEARD HIM

Afton's kids: ... daaaaad ...

~NAXT DUUURE~

Ennard: room filled with exotic butters you say? a fridge counts right? *climbs into Neon's fridge* eheheheheh she loves exotic butters as well, as much as chocolates maybe

Springtrap: *opens Neon's fridge* AAH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Ennard: what are YOU doing here?

Fredbear: heistryingtoputTNTinsideNeon'sfridgetoprankher *takes a deaph breath* that'swhatheisdoinghere

Springtrap: don't tell here

Ennard: oh alri- wait when is the TNT lit up?

all of them: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** *Neon's house explodes*

~next dare~

Ben: uh, I don't really think that we can do it actually

Leon: because we are humans now

Cassy: but we can still do this *uses telepathic powers and throws a huge table Ben, Felix, Mary, Fredrick and Leon* **AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA**

Chris: *turns to Cassy* and I thought you weren't violent

Cassy: don't judge me that quickly

~next dare~

Baby: dab fest? that sounds like stabbing knifes into everyone

Ballora: if it is THEN IT IS GREAT!

Puppet Bonnie: uuuuh I don't think that is what it is

FFreddy: Let's ask Neon

FFoxy: *somehow finds Neon* hey Neon, how do we dab?

Me: uh ... UH ... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DAB ... AAAAAAAAH *runs away*

others: *stare at her blankly*

~next dare~

Ennard: it reminds me of this TV show with a character named Jumbo that William used to watch and love *laughs* and it was a TV show for 5 year olds

William: *pops out of nowhere* HEARD THAT! *runs away again*

Me: Bursts right in* I HEARD HIM! WHERE IS HE!

~next dare~

Me: Ackident NO MORE ASKS FORGOT?! AND HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK I WILL USE SOMEONES REAL NAME ON THE INTERNET?! and I will always use the name Ackident for you

~Next Dare~

Me: I know it would be fun to chillaxe and watch people fight but as I said earlier I can't use any OCs

~next dare~

Me: ... ? I think that dare isn't finished. Thanks for the support though. I think that is all for now *takes out a note pad and pen* lets see, 1. find William, 2. make him and the other SL robots react to that thing and 3. ... whatever reacting stuff is left and 4. ... do other dares in round 11 while these in round 10 part 2. OKAY SO PEACE!


	18. Round11 (typed this a week ago XP)

Me: *slams the doors of the pizzeria down*

Freddy: why did you have to- HOLY MOLY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU

Me: *breaths heavily and wipes a little blood with my handkerchief, then throws another bloody body on the floor*

Afton's kids: DAD

Everyone else: WILLIAM!

Me: *was about to explain but faints and falls on her back*

William: *looks up dizzily* we *sighs* had a few technical difficulties *Faints again*

Asope64: ... I told you not to play with knifes

Me: uuuuuuuuuuurgh, people will make puns of my name again if I use a bow

Asope64: yeah especially the 'Diamond bow' *high fives a few of his friends*

Me: *growls* Diamondbow77 is a good name, now what do you want?

Asope64: mum is calling us to eat food

Me: I will come in a while, lemme finish this

Asope64: as a big brother of yours *picks Neon up* I will take proper care of you and make you obey mums words

Me: yeah ... take care of me ... *mutters something* then who will take over?

Asope64: you know that guy who said to hire him as a nightguard last time

Me: yeah?

Alex: NOTICE ME SENPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *runs towards Ennard*

Ennard:HOLYMOTHERF*CKINGHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! *runs away*

Me: bloody hell ...

Asope64: yeah now come on let's go

me: WAIT WAIT WAIT!- UH I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT NOW SCOTT HAS CONFUSED ME SO MUCH THATY I AM GOING TO MAKE EGGS BENEDICT A SEPARATE PERSON NOW!

Asope64: *lost all patients and grabs Neon's neck and throws her in the car*

Me: OW! ... whose driving

Asope64: me

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *faints*

Asope64: *rolls his eyes* Mum is going to kill you if she gets to know that you were fighting with a stranger

Me: he is a cold blooded murderer

Asope64: ... oh now she is just going to freak out

 _~WELCOME BACK TO FNAF DAREZ!~_

Alex: Unfortunately Neon wasn't able to find the video so I wouldn't be able to make Eggs react to it *pets sempai*

Ennard: *grunts*

Video: Ennard: What da fuq?!

Ennard: *at the same time* WHAT DA FUQ?!

Eggs: *in a lmao situation*

video: 4 insufferable idiots and 1 adorable genius

Baby: I - I AM I-INSUFFERAB-BLE?!

Bidbaby: I am an adorable genius *wears swag glasses*

Eggs: *Still laughing*

Video: Funtime Freddy: wait, is it because you are a woman driver? Baby: yeah, that's exactly why Ennard: she needs extra space for accidents and killing people

Funtime Freddy: *slowly backs away from Baby*

Eggs: * ... still laughing*

Eggs: HAAAAAAAAAH HAAAH BIDBABY A BIT BABY-ISH AH

Everyone: *thinking* he is mentally unstable

Video: Baby: *technically banging into a tree*

everyone except Baby: *laughing their asses out*

Video: Ennard: I am already winning Baby: your win doesn't count because you suck Ennard: oh yeah I think it's because you're all terrible drivers, you don't wanna be embarrassed by me beating you

Ennard: you know I should actually be a terrible driver because I am a tangled mess of wires and eyes

Baby: yeah ...

Funtimes: WE AND EMBARRESSED?!

Video: Baby: If we all are such terrible drivers then why don't you want to drive me on date nights huh? Bidbaby: *doing the ... dance burn?*

Eggs: *literally dies of laughter*

Alex: **s-s-s-sempai, you ar-e dating wi-th her?**

Ennard: with her? nah, it's like a roleplay in the video Alex

Video: *Funtime Freddy is driving a piano*

Everyone: WHA-HAT?! *laughing extremely hard*

Video: Ennard: EVERYONE'S DEAD!

and now everyone died of laughter, except Ennard ...

Me: uh hey I just remembered, I said that we can use OCs then I said we cannot, I meant we can now so there is about to be a fight after the next react stuff whatsoever ... what happened to everyone?

Alex: *Shrugs*

Me: *sighs and re-spawns everyone* oh wait- no more reaction stuff is left, so, lets show the dare to everyone again and start the fight

ZE DARE:i dare my oc alex to fight da springs and baby bb i just want him TO DIE! my oc is an animatronic he is 6.3, also he knows all martial arts, he can controll tech around [minus animatronics] he can use spinjitsu and he is a humanoid with green hair with slight bit of brown in it, he has a green tuxedo, a red bowtie, a hat like freds but instead of red its green, his sleeves are light blue, his pants are riped [aftons fault] he hates afton, and looks up to enard, he has faceplates by his mouth eyes and straight down, he has blue eyes, hes only friends are the alex hand puppet [Alal] his replacment at alex's diner [which closed] and ennard [alexs and his gang were brought to babys pizza world and used for parts.  
also ennard must admit if he remembers alex and Alal also show their reactions [ennard is alex's sempai] [foxy is Alal's sempai]

Alex: *evilly smirks and chooses a freakin ray gun*

Springtrap: oh shoot, what do we do Golden?

Goldie: talk no more dear * takes out a huge chain saw*

Springtrap: *stairs at her*

Goldie: too much? *switches to an axe*

Springtrap: ... *slowly takes a knife whilst staring at Goldie*

Goldie: ...

BB: MY WEAPON IS MY VOICE HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA

Alex: shutupshutupshutupSHUTUP!

BB: HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA

Alex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *shoots the ray gun at BB*

Me: *slowly walks away*

Golden: AHAHAHAH *charges at Alex*

Alex: *takes control of her chainsaw and makes it chase her*

Goldie: ohshootohshootohshootohshootOHSHOOT!OHSHOOTOHSHOOTOHSHOOT

Springtrap: *shivers in fear and tries to aim the knife at Alex's circuit board*

BB: ow ...

~BB is out of the fight!~

Springtrap: *throws the knife at Alex's circuit board but only cuts his arm off* oh shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- *starts throwing a bunch of knifes at him* BABY DO SOMETHING!

Baby: uh uh UH! AH *throws her mic at Alex*

Alex: * was able to dodge all knife but got hit in the head by the mic* AH! *feels a bit dizzy*

Baby: EEP!

Alex: *takes the table and smashes it on her*

~Baby is out of the fight!~

Springtrap: *in mind* WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!

Alex: It's time to fight Spring

Springtrap: *charges at Alex*

Alex: *simply steps aside*

Springtrap: *bangs into the wall* ow ...

Alex: *gives a sly smile and grabs a chair*

Springtrap: *quickly grabs the knife and throws it at him*

Alex: *blocks his shot with the chair and slowly approaches him

Springtrap: JUST BORROWIN THIS! *Takes Foxy's sword Neon owed him*

Foxy: AYE!

Springtrap: *slices the chair into 2*

Alex: god damn it *kicks his sword in the air*

Springtrap: oh no

Alex: *Smirks and punches him with his fists on his circuit board and accidentally pulls out a few wires* oops ... oh well

~Springtrap is out of the fight!~

Goldie: *stops* SPRINGER! **HOW DARE YOU!**

Alex: *looks at Goldie* *in mind* why do I feel like I should run?

Goldie: *grabs the chainsaw with was chasing her and charges at him again

Alex: *punches Goldie right into the wall*

Goldie: *slowly gets up and teleports behind him*

Alex: Where'd sh- *realizes she is behind him*

Goldie: *doesn't wait for him to respond and cut him into 2 with the Axe*

~Alex is out of the fight!~

~Goldie wins~

Goldie: *falls on the ground* no actually, WE won, BB made him loose his left over sanity if he even had, Baby made him feel wobbly and Springtrap cut his arm off. I just finished the job *faints due to exhaustion*

Me: true , now ... there was onnnnnnnnnnnnnne more thing to do I think *looks at what happened last time* OH YEAH! En-

Ennard: yeah yeah I know, Alex ... uh ... I seriously don't remember you, technically I am an endoskeleton with almost all traits of the other SL animatronics, but Neon made me a bit different here, that is I don't have one one part of each animatronic, I am like a separate animatronic ... I think that hardly makes any sense YOU KNOW WHAT?! I don't remember Alex from the last location ...

Me: *Sighs* now for the other dares which came after round 10

Dare: GoldenIceNinja: i know how you feel i have a science fair and i am behind [left behind]  
Alex: i appriciate your discoucion on this topic now... GIVE ME MY SEMPAI  
Alal: i feel you, i had a bad child hood because i was left behind...

i dare and his gang to fight freddys gang [everyone]

Freddy: Ni-

Nightmare: talk no more *banishes them to some dimension of dark souls and all

Me: *sighs and mutters* lazy A holes

Dare: guest:I dare Neon to sing her favorite Japanese song in English ( ... please?)  
I dare everyone to tell me about their worst day ever  
I dare everyone to kiss their crush (*evil laughs if they want to kill me after they do it*)

Me: OH DEAR- I AM TERRIBLE AT SINGING!

Chris: how bad can it be?

Cassy: NO!

Goldie: I REMEMBER WHEN I DARED NEON TO SING A CHRISTMAS SONG!

Springtrap: AND A JAPANESE SONG IN ENGLISH?! THEY ARE PRETTY HIGH PITCHED!

Chica: SHE CAN'T SING HIGH PITCH VERY WELL!

Bonnie: SHE IS QUITE TERRIBLE AT HIGH PITCH

Me: ... *sits in a corner in a cloud of depression after hearing what they had to say*

JJ: It's okay Neon

BB: LOOK AT ME! THEY GET ANNOYED BY ME LAUGHING

Me: *Sighs* it's okay

Mari: but

Everyone: *looks at Mari*

Mari: she sings pretty well in a soft voice, she can sing lullabies and all, she can sing a song, but it won't be Japanese

Me: *Sighs and clears throat*

 _Sleeping peacefully_  
 _The girl I used to be_  
 _Until I fell so deep_  
 _A never-ending tragedy_

 _You haunt me in my dreams_  
 _But it's all I want to see_  
 _You're the oxygen I need_  
 _Yet I can't breathe_

 _Circles, in circles, I go around_  
 _Looking for something that can't be found_  
 _Circles, in circles, without a sound_  
 _My words can't be heard when the fear surrounds_  
 _My heart..._

 _What is happening to me?_  
 _Tell me, what does all this mean_  
 _So far away from reality_  
 _"What a lovely place to be."_

 _I tell myself, 'cause every second like this feels like hell_  
 _Are these words that you gave me real?_  
 _I can't tell..._  
 _It doesn't matter, 'cause nothing matters_  
 _I'll see you again in a dream so far away..._

 _Circles, in circles, I-_

*coughs* can't sing that anymore

Goldie: hmm ... I guess you really can sing songs in a soft voice but I don't think we could here it

Me: WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SING ANOTHER SONG?!

Goldie: yeah

Me: ... OH ALRIGHT I WILL TRY

 _Hey, girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family._  
 _When you walk away is when we really play_  
 _You don't hear me when I say,_  
 _"Mom, please wake up._  
 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._  
 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey, girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_  
 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._  
 _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_  
 _And forgets his infidelity._  
 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,_  
 _Go back to being plastic._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._  
 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey, girl (hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl...)_  
 _Hey, girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_  
 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _Places, places, get in your places_  
 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._  
 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

*sighs* **BETTER?!**

Everyone: yep, audible and clear

Mari: And you were able to sing it completely

Michael (who was Jeffery): yep, I was thinking you would be shy to sing but eh

Me: ... actuallyyyyyyyyy I was so busy thinking oh how to sing that I forgot I am singing in front of almost everyone

~NEXT DARE~

Nightmares: when we got to know that we need to haunt Chris

Chris: really? well ... my worst day was when I came to class 2 *Sighs* from when my whole life started to turn to dust

Michael: when Chris died

Rest of the Aftons: same

Leon: when I ran away from the orphanage

Cassy: when I died, because I had to help others kill night guards ...

other ghost kids: when we died obviously

Mike and Jeremy: Bite of 87

Fritz: when I came to office in my pajamas

everyone: what?

Fritz: nothing

Goldie: 2,don't want to talk about one ... other was when William used me to lure the kids

Springtrap: *Sighs and wraps one of his arms around Golden* even I have 2, everyone knows our worst day, 2nd when William died inside of me ... I became an actual monster

Shadows: ...

SL animatronics: ... when we were created

Toys: Bite of 87

Mari: When I gave the ghost kids life

Alex: meh

Phantoms: when the attraction burnt down

Michael: what about you Neon?

Me: Me? I had 3, 1 when I tried to suicide, as I said earlier, I was 9, anyway when I tried to suicide, I realized that if I die, my family will be traumatized, and ... a lot of my classmates as well. 2nd when I realized that I don't exist, I felt devastated, at the age of 5 I had so many dreams to make them come true, then when I turned 11 I was like ... this world has hypnotized me, if they don't except me unless I am like them then what is the point to live, but I don't want to traumatize my family. 3 was and is always my birthday for a number of reasons

Mike: ... you have mental issues

Me: why do people say that? some say I always look depressed others say I look sleepy, some say I am a psychopath, some say I am cold and don't have any feelings, some suggest me about disorders I might have WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE?! AND NOW MENTAL ISSUES! *banishes him to another dimension*

~NAXT DURE!~

Me: ...

Springtrap: ... will you allow this?

Me: ... yeah it's just a kiss dude, not those *cough* other *cough* things

Springtrap: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhoo-

Foxy and Chica: *Already kissing*

Bonnie: F-FREDD-DY...

Freddy: B-B-

me: *hides this with a black chart paper one which 'censored' is written* for those who are homophobic *smiles

William: *already takes his kids away from this*

Fritz, Jeremy and Mike: *take the other kids out of this as well*

Baby: I don't think any of us are in love with anyone

Ennard: ye-

Alex: *kisses Ennard*

Funtime Freddy: well, let's exclude Ennard because we don't know if she love Alex but Alex surely loves her

Nightmares: ew *get out of there*

Phantoms: F*ck this sh*t we are out

Shadows: we are going as well

Me: OH NO! *throws Shadow Freddy at Shadow Bonnie*

Toy Freddy and Mangle: *kiss without hesitation*

Toy Bonnie: May I?

Toy Chica: yes *kiss whatsoever bleh*

Me: now ... who is left?

Springtrap: no one

Me: *cocks her eyebrow*

Springtrap: *slowly points at himself*

Me: *nods*

Springtrap: AGH *steps back*

Me: oh come on Spring, I know you love-

Springtrap: B-BUT I CANNOT!

Me: OF COURSE YOU CAN! SHE HAS BEEN YOUR PAL FOR OVER 30 YEARS!

Springtrap: B-

Goldie: *Kisses him*

Me: welp, that was easier

Foxy: hey what about you?

Me: not in love with anyone

Foxy: oh really~

Me: *Sighs* what is the opposite of gay?

Foxy: um ... we say gay only I think ... which gay? the happy gay or-

Me: okay, so if I tell you, ya'll will probably think I am gay

Foxy: who is it?

Me: Jessie Bessie, of course she means a LOT to me, she was the first stranger who showed me the meaning of all the colors.

Foxy: ...

Me: of course, I am quite young so it's not like I am in LOVE LOVE with her, just ... Like love I guess ...

Foxy: ...

Me: DUDE! how do I explain this. SHE IS LIKE MY SEMPAI BUT SHE ISNT

Foxy: ...

Me: she means more to me than my mother ...

Foxy : ... you seriously are gay

Me: I AM TOO YOUNG TO FALL IN LOVE! SHE IS JUST 2.5 PERCENT BELOW THE LINE OF LOVE GOD DAMN IT YOU WILL THEN CALL ME FROM A MURDERER TO A YANDERE!

Foxy: *okay now he is seriously running away*

Other animatronics which were still there (Except Gold and Spring): you are so f*cking gay

Me: *extremely mad* *fuck this she killed everyone* I am not killing Goldie and Springtrap because a. I ship Goldtrap the most, yes Female Gold and Male Spring b. because I don't want to interrupt them c. if I do then Goldie will kill me for killing Springtrap ... she actually is a bit of a yandere *Shivers* One more reason why I don't really mess around with Springtrap much ... much anyway- 3000 WORDS?! I AM NOT CORRECTING ANYTHING IN THIS! PEACE PEOPLE AND I AM SO NOT GAY!


	19. ROUND 12 ZEAH!

Me: WHAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Faints*

Freddy: Grades?

Me: probably straight A's ... and a C

Freddy: C in what?

Me: ... you will obviously know, now-

Fredbear: so what's the Christmas special?

Me: ... I ... dunno ... changed my name though

Asope64: Neon is Nyxie santa's elf ... WHATSAPP!

Me: please just stop you already use me like a toy

Asope64: NEVA!

Me: *Sighs*

VioletWave:So you're an elf now, Neon?  
Noice. :)  
I dare Springtrap to twirl Goldie around, dip her, and give her the "flirtatious eye".  
I dare Marionette to try to climb out of a large container of those large rubber ducks. You know, the ones that give out an army cry when you press down on them.

Me: A. I HAZ BEEN NOTICED!

B. *laughing her ass out right now*

Asope64: what's so- OH MY GOD *Laughing his ass out as well*

Me: I- *laughs* I KNOW THAT GOLDTRAP IS MY MAIN SHIP BUT THIS IS JUST- *uncontrollable laughter*

Asope64: EVEN FOR A GIRL WHO LIKE A BIT _A BIT_ OF A YANDERE, THIS IS JUST GOING TO MAKE GOLD FEEL SO AWKWARD *gasps for breath*

Me: # BEST DARE EVER!

Goldie: *in mind* _like Asope said, this is about to make me feel awkward and ... umm ... at the same time ..._

Springtrap: *faints*

Me: ... let Mari do its dare and then we will make Spring do his

Mari: *stretches a bit* hmm ... ? okay then, let's get started *climbs up a large container of those _large rubber ducks_ * well- whoa WHOA- AH! *falls inside*

Everyone: *cover ears from that fatal sound*

Springtrap: *wakes up* AH LORD THAT SOUND!

Me: perfect *shoves Spring over Golden*

Springtrap: *surprisingly ends up twirling her and dipping her* UH- UUUUH ... I-IT'D DONE N-NOW RIG-HT?!

Me: you forgot the _flirtatious eye_

Springtrap: ... WHAT DA- *World explodes because of someone else who is most certainly not related to this series*

~world re-booting~

(few days later)

Me: sorry everyone for being offline lately I was out on vacation and all and BLAH BLAH BLAH and MERRY CHRISTMAS! even though it was yesterday

Fredbear: yeah we celebrated Christmas without you and all

GoldenIceNinja:Alex: is it illegal to kill afton, he hurt worse than golden. if so i will kill him. also Truth who else wants my sempai, dare whoever wants him has to fight me and my pal sabastion  
sabastio: wait what  
he is alternit color scheme and is mising half a mask and wears alal  
alex: (grabs a minigun ) wheres dad ( afton built him)  
sabastion: get the tranquilizer  
alex: youl never get me and truth, SEMPAI DO YOU LOVE ME

Alex: i will kill you dad. (goes to children) dont trust dad he is a haertless killer and he will hurt you like me, just look at these holes in my suit  
goldeniceninja: sorry i meant no baby also sabastion is proof my guys are sane also i love this fanfic i am addicted to dare shows like the diomand dareshoe, eboney ninja dare show, fnaf tod, ect.

Me: A. Chris, Michael and Charlie, you are no more William's kids but Henry's your sir names were actually *Sighs* Schmidt

A few people: WHAT?!

Me: yeah ... chocolates now William what did you do to Alex

William: nothing *looks at Henry* you need to change the word William to Henry in that ...

Af- SCHMIDTS! Kids: Mr. Afton you knew how to build?

Henry: kids what did he say?

Kids: ... oh yeah sorry, dad did you build him?

Henry: ... okay GoldenIceNinja, right now we have an ask for you, who built you? me or William? I am pink guy, Michael who has now replaced Mike is purple guy and I was the killer and all, William was just my partner, we are utterly confused and blah blah blah so just tell please.

Me: till then ... who loves ... Ennard?

Everyone: *Walks away*

Ennard: ... meh I mean, these guys like me but seriously why would they _'love'_ me?

Alex: SEMPAI! *Jumps over Ennard and hugs her who is a him for Alex*

Ennard: *Stuggles to breath*

Me: ... uh ... NEXT!

Kids: *Slowly walk backwards*

Chris: I mean ... I was Nightmare so I didn't harm anyone but myself, Nightmare is just a part of me ...

Michael: I was stuffed in a Springbonnie suit so I permanently possessed him and killed the guard and ... broke the animatronics so the souls could be set free and all and uh ... yeah ...

Charlie: I lured my eldest brother to the scooping room and scooped him but didn't kill him and uh ... well I did kill 2 people that night so yeah ...

Chris: we are a coldhearted crazy family

Charlie and Michael: agreed

Me: well ... ANYWAY! thanks for loving my dare series GoldenIceNinja, it means a lot ... welp that was it guys

Everyone else: really?

Me: yeah I guess, welp PEACE GUYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS (even though it was yesterday)


	20. Round 13

Me: *calmly puts the headset down* hello everyone, I wish you all a late happy new year, this time I have literally just been lazy and wasn't THAT busy (still was though)(I hate my life)(but I don't really have many suicidal thoughts ...)ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYY WELCOME BACK TO-

 _FNAF DARES! probably round 13 (god I should give this a proper intro)_

Freddy: well well well look whose back

Me: *Sighs* well well well I am back, so let's start off with the first dare

Old Sport:I DARE THAT FOXY AND MANGLE KiZZzz (on the lips) ;D

Me: *face palm* this is why I read everything instead of just reading the intro and daring

Freddy: what do you mean? you neve-

Me: _**I READ THROUGH EVERY BLOODY PAGE SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!**_

Freddy: ... *lowers down*

Me: *sigh* I think I should update the introduction, there are a few mistakes anyway, Old Sport (that name ... **THAT NAME!)(DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!)** _(Dayshift at Freddy's for those of you who don't know)_ I don't really mind your dare but this has been done already :I

Foxy and Mangle: aaaaaaaaaand

Me: and they are siblings

Foxy and Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand

Me: and what?

Mangle: you will update the intro

Me: oh yeah, everyone, don't worry, I will update that stupid intro I typed

VioletWave: Springer, get down on all fours and chase your own tail.  
(Late Christmas dare)  
Looks like you and Goldie are under the mistletoe. *Takes out camera* Let the nuzzling begin.

Springtrap: god this will be weird *goes on all fours* and my tail is literally a bun, I can't even see it *chases is tail anyway*

One of my friend's little sister: HOP BUNNY HOP!

Springtrap: *Stops* ...? um ... I don't think I ca-

One of my friend's little sister: **I said HOP! *takes out a hot iron rod and smacks him***

Springtrap: GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Everyone: *stares at the little girl and Springer*

Goldie: ... did you teach her this?

Me: Dude ... she is WAAAAAAAAAAAY more insane than me from my view

Goldie: ...

Me: ... Look I didn't teach her that, she is just- like that ... I guess ... welp, we can be murder buddies!

Henry: I AM IN TOO!

Me: creepy old dude in our team? sure I guess but nope

Henry : ... }:T

Me: ... me, now where have I heard under a mistletoe ...

Goldie: *flinches* UH- YOU DON'T REMEMBER H-HUH? IT-S OKAY LET-T'S JUST MOVE ON TO THE NEX-T DARE!

Me: there are no next dares ... WAIT! *turns to them*

Goldie and Springtrap: *in mind* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw circuits

VoiletWave: *camera ready to click*

Me: ready with a camera I see, well then

Goldie: FR-FREDDY PLEASE HELP!

Freddy: For the first time I will not help my elder sister *walks away*

Goldie: ... *mutters* next time when Shadow Freddy attacks you, I am not going to help you

Me: now-

Springtrap: AWKWARDNESS IS REAL AAAAAAH- *tries to run away*

Me: god damn it just DO IT!

Goldie and Springtrap: *do it XP*

Violet: *clicks a picture*

Me: well then, you guys get ready, I will just go make myself a cup of coffee

Goldie and Springtrap: *make a mental note to kill Neon 123129482342734 times* *they spared Violet?! NOW THAT ISN'T FAIR }:C* *sorry Neon but only you will die*

~Later on that day~

Me: I AM BAAAAAAAAAACK~

Goldie and Springtrap: **we know *punch Neon on the nose making her fall down and bleed***

Me: ... OW?! well I can't breath ...

Chica and Toy Chica: WELPY DELPY!

Bonnie: WE ARE READY!

Nightmares, Kids,Springs, Shadows SL characters, Plushies, Guards and Phantoms: how come we aren't in this?

Me: I will *breaths in softly* explain later, so let's start, I decided that since this chapter was like for 600 words or something, I would make The originals and toys react to a few things, the ones which I left out will react the next time there are like 1 or 2 dares, half of them need to be done again so yeah.

Toys: WE START WITH US! Neon you hardly even show us in your series

Me: yeah I know I am sorry XP I am an idiot who will forever be an idiot

Toys: *sighs* let's start

~Funny Five Nights at Freddy's Animations by Jaze Cinema~

Video:0:2

everyone except Mari and TChica: *laughing their asses out*

Mari: *sleeping*

TChica: don't laugh at my sister *looks away*

Video:0:14

Everyone except BB and JJ: *looking in shock*

BB and JJ: *obviously laughing*

video:1:00

Everyone: Cringy cringy cringy cringy cringy

Video: 1:13

Mangle: wh- what in the world is even going on?

Toy Bonnie: *just- lord* I don't have a single clue

video: 1:30

TFreddy: the Pizza dance

Video:1:19

TChica: stuffing him into a suit, yeah even I would have done that to e honest

Everyone: *chuckles*

Video:2:04

Everyone: *laughs* oh god-

Mari: *wakes up* oh ... withered Chica ran all over me huh? *falls to sleep again?!*

TChica: how can he even sleep so much?

Everyone else: it's all a mystery

Video:3:07

TBonnie:WHOOP! LET'Z FIGHT TFREDDY!

TFreddy: let's see how this goes then, who shall win *Smirks*

BB and JJ: always competing with each other

Video:3:53

Mangle: ooh, that must have hurt

TBonnie: LIKE GETTING KICKED IN THE BALLS DIDN'T!

Mangle: ...

TFreddy:...

TChica: ...

BB and JJ : ...

Mari: *still sleeping*

TBonnie: ...

Mangle: yeah it didn't-

Tbonnie: WHY YOU-

Video:4:33

BB and JJ: wait for it ... wait for it ...

Video:4:38

BB and JJ: there we go

TBonnie an: oh yeah and this is why we don't fight physically when TChica is there

TChica: so you guys fight when I am not there?

TFreddy: TH-THAT'S NOT-

TChica: well I won't be leaving you guys alone _anymore~_

Both of them: dang it

~switch to the originals~

Video:4:48

Bonnie: this is the Sparta one this is the Sparta one

Video:5:14

Bonnie: NAILED IT!

Freddy: Springtrap's leg literally just came out and got attached back to his body again

Chica:Welp, that is sfm *Shrugs*

Foxy: yeah (for those of you who have noticed that I never gave Foxy a pirate accent or rarely gave one, you guys are observant huh, that is pretty good, you might find me easily if you are the detective and I am the killer, unless I would clean up everything in time, The reason I never gave Foxy a pirate accent was because I don't know XD I am not even joking, I can't speak or type a pirate accent, so if I cannot then Foxy over there cannot)

Video: 5:40

Everyone: well as if that isn't weird ... what in the world of what are they trying to show anyway? this isn't really THAT funny ._.

Video:6:02

Everyone: cringy NEON SKIP THIS RIGHT NOW

Me: sure, I guess this is something that will make you feel sick anyway

Video:6:30

Chica: I think I know this ...

Foxy and Bonnie: you do?

Chica: yeah

Freddy: hmm ... looks familiar

video:6:47

Freddy:WHAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Foxy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bonnie:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Chica:AAAAAAAAAAA

Video:AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Everyone:AAAAAAAAAAAA

*technical difficulties *

Video:7:15

Chica and Bonnie: oh lord- Freddy looks cute

Freddy: *blushes and get's a bit offended at the same time*

Video:7:35

Foxy: DA GODLY SANDWICH! *chuckles*

Chica: mmm yeah *laughs as well*

Video:8:06

Bonnie: was that Springtrap over there

Video:8:08

Freddy: and ... Golden ... dancing?

Video:8:12

Everyone except Freddy: *point at the screen* TRIGGERED FREDDY EVERYONE! TRIGGERED FREDDY

Freddy: hey!

Video:9:36

Everyone: thug life *laugh*

Me: well, that was it guys, hope you all enjoyed! be sure to leave a dare and I shall see you all next time, I will edit the intro, if you guys want to see go see it, if you don't then don't XP PEACE!


	21. ROUND 14 BABEH!

Me: HEYA EVERYONE AND I HAVE RETURNED

Freddy: you seriously need to update these fanfictions Neon

Me: Do you think I care?

Freddy: ... yeah

Me: ... you're right

 _FNAF DARES! round 14!_

Phantom Freddy: you still didn't finish the intro

Me: and I never will ... I will keep updating it don't worry

Jepaly87: Foxy should scream "WHAT IS LIFE" as he listens to Bohemian Rhapsody on repeat.

Me: hmm ... *turns head towards Foxy*

Foxy: what's the dare?

Me: *points at it*

Foxy: *sighs and takes Neon's headphones* hmm ... *listens and clears throat* ... _**WHAT IS LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-**_

Nightmares: ... is he okay?

Mangle: *shrugs*

Henry: ... I wish I tore his voice box apart when I made him ...

Springs: ...

Fredbear: *grabs a toolbox*

Freddy: What will you do?

Springtrap: *grabs a baseball bat*

Foxy: _**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-**_

Springtrap: *knocks Foxy out*

Springs: *Grab him and take him inside the parts and service room*

Goldie: We will take about 15 minutes *slams the door shut*

William: they know how to fix and break machines?

Henry: When your pizzeria's oven breaks down and your workers don't know how to fix it and you are busy, your creations should know how to take care of it

William: ... explains why we never had to buy new machines

Fritz: why didn't you add this ability in these guys? *points towards the other animatronics*

Henry: *Shrugs* takes a lot of time, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie are my master piece

Ballora: WHAT ABOUT US!

Henry: ... piece of crap

SL characters: HEY!

Henry: *waves it off*

GoldenIceNinja: Whither ends must fight da toys

Funtime Freddy must throw BAWN BAWN into a closed door for an hour  
Every one: how do you feel on Alex, Sebastian, Alal, and me, the GoldenIceNinja myself  
Springer must fight transformers g1 springer  
Every one tell bb how you feel on him.  
Read and review ebonys ninja dare show like I am I will check the review section so I will know if you lie

Me: hmm ... let's first do the story review eh? Nightmares and Springs, you're up

Springtrap: erm ... I find being next to these guys ... uncomfortable ...

Nightmare Bonnie: *turns to Springer* You got a problem dude?

Springtrap: NOPE!

Me: okay, so I shall be typing the review for these guys and blah blah blah, but GoldenNinja, I hope it is okay if I don't review on some of the chapters, welpie delpie letz start!

Darkrainbow dares:

Springtrap: wow this guys has better humor than you do

Me: *blasts Springtrap into space* continue

Golden: so this is that ninjago stuff eh? I think you used to watch that before you left watching TV

Me: yeah

Nightmares: boooooooooooo

Golden: ... why did you choose then?

Me: that's what I am wondering

It's gonna be a long one:

Goldie: Everything is awesome-

Me: Oh god I remember that song *starts laughing* *can't staph*

Lot's of OC's:

Nightmare: the title only makes it sound laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

Me: oh shut up and enjoy something for once and stop acting like dickus

NFreddy: whose dickus

Me: someone

NBonnie: ... whatever

Springtrap: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** *hit's the ground* *hard*

Goldie: what's up?

Springtrap: A satellite

Goldie: oh cool

Springtrap: how have I not broken into pieces or anything?

Goldie: frick logic

Not quite a chapter:

NChica: mmm I want dat cookie

NFoxy: Seriously NChica?

NChica: at least I am not as cold as you guys

NFredbear: you are moreover sassy

Fredbear: can we please change the group?

Me: you must have patients

Springtrap: now you just sound like Kai

Me: I SOUND NOTHING LIKE THAT DUDE! Isn't he the impatient one? wait ... I have really forgotten a lot about that series

Springtrap: okay let's just say you sound like that old Gandalf like dude

Me: you know what? you guys choose because I am seriously wondering how to finish these 67 chapters ...

Springs: ... 67?

Fredbear: did it really go that far? ... wow ...

NChica: urgh, why don't you just skip the chapters *gives Neon a nasty face*

Me: ... Sassy-ism ... anyway I guess I will just skip the chapter for you guys; I will personally read this and comment later on

Halloween special I:

NFoxy: wait ... if Morro got to be alive again ... that means Cole and Zane will ... die? ... so ... how will they eat the mountain of candy ? ... erm ... well ... it was kinda worth being second place though

Candy mountain and TARDIS:

Me: looking at the title when I read TARDIS the first thing that came to my mind was Jamie Gibbs, doctor who and the FNAF RP forum by SWAF

Fredbear: poor Cole is banned from every cake store ... he could just go to a cake factory though ... and ... steal the cake ... or he can just come to our dine- Freddy's pizzera

NFredbear: the original me is so caring it's just disgusting

Fredbear: do you even know me completely?

NFredbear: I am you, and I haunt Chris' dreams

Fredbear: *takes a deep breath and makes the scariest face ever* **And I killed him**

Everyone: ... * scared their asses out*

Springtrap: *in mind* I thought she was traumatized by that accide-

Fredbear: I ... I k-killed hi-m *Starts crying*

Springtrap: * in mind* ... never mind *back to reality* Nightmare Fredbear, it will be wonderful if you shut up for once

NFredbear: you shut up loser

Me: *Sighs and places a hand on Fredbear's shoulder*

Fredbear: D-DON'T TOUCH ME! *shoves hand away* I don't wan-t to hu-rt you

Me: ... Fredbear ... *takes out that flash thingy from men in black* look here

Fredbear: *sniffs and looks at Neon*

Me: *Clicks it*

Fredbear: ... was I just crying ... ? ... why was I crying ?

Springtrap and NFredbear: *look away from each other, crossed*

Me: *sighs again* moving on

That's some powerful superglue:

NFreddy: hmm ... Chara must look like NFredbear and Fredbear

Fredbear: not really, we do I have blonde hair and dark red eyes ... at least I have dark red eyes ... her's are creepy glowing red ... ANYWAY, our hair is short and we don't know about Chara's hair length

NFredbear: And we do NOT have demonic wings, we have golden bear ears

NFredbear and Fredbear: we also have an awesome British accent *put on swag glasses*

NFoxy: ... a moment ago the lasses were fighting with each other and now they are posing together ...

Me: ... yeah ...

NBonnie: ... oh hey ... there's broccoli boy ... cool? I dunno

NChica: I wonder which elevator music was playing ... whatever

NFreddy: I can just imagine sensei stuck in the wall *laughs*

(ERROR) TITLE NOT FOUND:

Springtrap: Hey Neon, can you do that glitch sort of thing?

Me: no but if anyone tells me how to do it in the review section, I might use it for a whole round

Springtrap: boy that will give me a headache

Goldie: waaaaaait ... batman having jade blades?

Nightmare: *Shrugs*

We get badass over here:

NFreddy: Fanfic to the face reminds me of Neon using the power of fanfiction or someth-

Me: *kicks him in the balls* I just had to ...

NFreddy: *ow*

NFoxy: I wonder mentally 'scarring' the experience was ...

NChica: whatever

Yad etisoppo:

NBonnie: *points at the screen* how to fake your death

Goldie: cats and wolves and chocolates

Me: why does everyone steal my lines :( _especially Akcident_

Freddy: so should we continue to the other dares?

Me: ah yes, GoldenNinja, I will review that dare show later, right now I just want to finish this round, then I will review it, today or tomorrow or today and tomorrow

Nightmare: do we have to fight those weaklings?

TFreddy: hey are just jealous cuz *All toys wear swag glasses* Absolutely fabulous *all toys dab*

Me: ... still dunno how to dab ... properly ...

NFredbear: *picks them up and throws them out of the window* *walks away when suddenly-*

Toys: *jump from the window breaking the glass*

TChica and Mangle: *end NFoxy's, NChica's and NFredbear's lifu*

TBonnie: *get's ready for a fight*

NBonnie: WHOAYAYYAYAA-

TBonnie: ...

NBonnie: YAYAYAYYAYAYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

TBonnie: *walks up to NBonnie and kicks him in the balls*

NBonnie: OH GOD- *falls down in vain*

NFreddy: *Tries to punch TFreddy*

TFreddy: *just steps aside and let's him fall down the window*

Everyone: ... * in mind* ... the toys are stronger than the nightmares ... whoa ...

FFreddy: thank you * throws Bonbon into the closet and locks it for an hour* **AHAHHAHAHAHHAHA**

FFoxy: ... the protective FFreddy is gone ...

Everyone except Neon: we don't know any ...

Me: well I like Alex and Sebastian, I dunno Alal (seriously ...) and you ... hmm ... you have a weird personality ... it's cool!

BB: *sits on a chair and get's ready to hear everyone*

JJ: BB, you're a cool brother

BB: you are the best sister ever *hugzzz*

Marionette: stay . away . from . me . and . my . music . box .

BB: *gulps* yes master puppet

Toys: WE HATE YOU, AND KINDA LIKE YOU BUT REALLY HATE YOU

BB: erm ... yay?

Shadows: ...

BB: ... Hi ...

Nightmares: your nightmare version is WAAAAAAY better than YOU!

BB: ... no he isn't

Phantom: at least your phantom version attacks the guard in a way

BB: so? I help Foxy by stealing the guard's batteries (mm batteries) and annoy them to death

Guards: do us a favor AND SHUT UP!

BB: :'(

kids: thanks for annoying the hell out of everyone

BB: *Shivers out of fear* i-is th-at sarcas-m o-or the tr-truth?

SL characters: we . don't . know . you

BB: ... _**HELLO!**_

Originals: **WE WANNA DUCK TAPE THE HELL OUTTA YOU AND THROW YOU IN A CLOSET!**

BB: *lowers down*

Springtrap: you are the only one who I can talk to about my personal feelings towards a someone ... because you don't understand what I am saying and even if you do, you won't spill it out ...

BB: *in mind* I know exactly what you talk about ...

Goldie: I know how it feels to have people hating you just for one thing ... *Sighs* Foxy does too but he doesn't understand like you ...

BB: ... it's okay ... we all will get over it one day ...

Me: KID DON'T LET OTHERS PUT YOU DOWN! THEY ARE ALL COLD HEARTED D***S WHO ARE A PIECE OF SH-

Freddy: NEON STOP SWEARING IN FRONT OF HIM

Me: *ignores Freddy* KICK THEIR ASSES BOI! KILL 'EM ALL AHAHAHHAHA, THEY ARE NO MATCH FOR YOU! YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE ANIMATRONICS *takes a bat and hits Freddy* * hard* *and blasts him into space* AHAHAHHAHAH

BB: ... *Stunned*

Me: *deep breath* okay so that's it for now everyone, someone suggested me something so I shall be changing the personalities for a few of the characters, Springtrap and Baby are going to be completely different ... Anyway that's all for now, PEACE!


	22. ROUND 15 WHOOOOOOOOW!

Me: *calmly sleeping*

Freddy: *clears throat and uses his jump scare screech to wake Neon up*

Me: GAH! *gets up* FREDDY WTF?!

Freddy: Come on, let's do the daresssssssssss

Me: it's hardly been 3 days man *falls down on the bed* ... waaaaaaaaaaait WHY HAVE YOU CROSSED THE FORTH WALL?! *kicks him back in* Jesus now I need to go and do the dares *gets ready and hops into the fnaf world* well well well what has happened hmm?

Springtrap: Let's finish off with the dares so we all can f*** ourselves

Toy Freddy: he ... is aggressive now ... is this the new him?

Me: yeah ... that old behavior goes to 'Spring Bonnie' this is 'Springtrap' ...

Phantom Chica: whatever his behavior is like ... I wonder who the hell will be able to control and understand him easily

Fredbear: I can ...

Phantom Freddy: how can you be so sure?

Fredbear: when you know someone for a looooong time hand have been their partner as well, trust me, it's easy

Springtrap: HAH! AS IF GOLDEN POOP!

Fredbear: How good are your cookies?

Springtrap: the best, buuut I won't make for anyone

Fredbear: means you cannot make good ones

Springtrap: COME TO THE KITCHEN AND LEMME SHOW YOU! THEN SAY THAT GOLDIE FASTBEAR *marches off to the kitchen*

Fredbear: *winks and whispers* not really how you control him, but a way to make him do something for you, his cookies are awesome

Me: hmm ... cool *clears throat * TIME FOR-

 _FNAF DARES! round 15! LET'S GO DO SOME SHIITOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Professer Kitten: What about Markimoo makes him the animatronics favorite youtuber? i have hidden the same amount of slices of toast as there is animatronics in the building, and i dare william to find them all! every time purple finds a slice of toast he must scream the number of slices he has, and kiss the nearest animatronic on the lips. i also dare neon to wear neon rainbow! i dare bb to annoy EVERYONE!

Michael: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAST!

William: Calm down Michael, they are making me purple guy here

Michael: ... _**WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

William: *sneaks away and searches for the toasts* hmm ... wheeeeeeeeeeeeeere can they beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ OOH! THERE WE GO! *picks one up* looks delicious _**1!**_ *looks around for an animatronic and runs towards Foxy* **_FOXAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_**

Foxy: *turns around* what the-

William: *kisses him and runs away*

Foxy: ... *starts to puke* AARGH GOOOOOOOOD!

William: *finds another toast next to Chica* yo Chicida

Chica: what did you just call m-

William: *kisses her as well*

Chica: ... *stares at blank space* ... **YOUF00KIN-**

William: **_2!_** *laughs and runs away*

~15 minutes later~

William: hmm ... I found this toast a while back oh and _**3!**_ But where can I find another animatronic- Oh ... there is Fredbear *runs up to her* Gold ...

Fredbear: *Sighs* Just a minutes Mr. Afton, I need to finish washing this dish

Springtrap: You still didn't say I aaaaaam the best~

Fredbear: hmm ... Freddy is better-

Springtrap: **OH YEAH?!**

Freadbear: *laughs* Just kidding, don't get my younger brother involved in this-

William: erm... forgive me to do this young- ish lady

Fredbear: *Turns around* do wha-

William: *kisses her*

Fredbear: **YOUSONOFA-** *throws a plate at him*

William: *dodges and runs*

Springtrap: *stops him dead in tracks* Did you just kiss her?

William: U-UM M-MISTER DARK EXPRESSION AND GLOWING EYES, ST-STAND STILL!

Springtrap: Whu-

William: *takes a slice of toast out from the corner of his ear* _**4!**_ *kisses him and runs only to trip over Goldie's foot*

Fredbear: *Walks towards him with a pan giving out a low creepy moan like Springtrap and twitches periodically*

William: *in mind* ImdeadImdeadImsofreakindead also ... who is scarier? ... definitely Golden especially when she was stained with blood, Springtrap's just adorable as hell even when he is scary

Henry: *calmly covers Chris' and Charlie's eyes so they don't watch him get brutally murdered* Let this be a lesson for you kids, do go on just kissing people on the lips unless you want the same faith as uncle William

Michael: hmm ... now I am kinda happy that I didn't get to find the toasts and all ...

Me: Wait I need to WHAT?! I-I USUALLY WEAR A BLACK AND BLUE PATTERN!

Toy Chica: Neon wearing Neon clothes hmm? *quickly takes out a neon rainbow dress and stuffs Neon into it*

Me: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Toy Chica: hmm ... short hair doesn't suit you in this ...

Me: I DON'T fUCKING CARE!

Toy Chica: *makes Neon wear a long rainbow wig*

Me: OH THANKS TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE RAINBOW DASH WITH BROWN EYES!

Toy Chica: *takes out magenta contact lenses*

Me: oh no PLEASE NO I HAD A BAD TIME WITH THOSE SORT OF THINGS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- *starts to run*

Toy Chica: *chases her*

~1 hour later~

Freddy: now for BB to annoy ever- OH GOD DAMN IT!

Me: Tomorrow BB, tomorrow please

Freddy: wait so you will just sleep through this?

Me: *god damn 12:30 AM I am off to bed gu-night*

*2 days later*

Freddy: you didn't come back yesterday

Me: yeah sorry ... by the way where is BB-

BB: *someone enters the office and locks the doors with JJ inside, uses the speaker and starts laughing*

Chica: oh dear-

Springtrap: BB SHUT THE FAQ UP!

BB: *#ingnorance*

Me: ... *teleports away*

Chris: ...

Fredrick: may I?

Cassy: *passes her brother a sledgehammer*

Fredrick: *breaks the door and levatates BB and JJ out of this stupid place*

Me: oh god- well everyone that's all for now! Also, if you guys know Alex by GoldenIceNinja, he is dare-able welpie delpie PEACE!


	23. Round 16 weeeeeeeew

WHOOP! I need to upload this chapter again people, lots of content seems to be missin


	24. REALZY R00ND 16 I SUGA LOW BLEH

Me: heyya guys too lazy for an intro let's just get this goin with

Freddy: you are in a hurry

Me: get outta here

GoldenIceNinja: alex gets a motor cycle, the apex armor, the star saber, and a mini gun, he must take down all but hosts, nightmare, ennard.  
chica must eat her cupcake  
battle foxy royal

Me: Alex get's some stuff eh? Well Golden made a good choice by removing me from this ...

Golden: I made?

Me: I meant GoldenIceNinja

Golden: Oh ...

JessBess: O shit boi, lemme get the popcorn and the tea! Make way for the queen of Cringe, moi~!

Me: Well look who came to join us, GET MEH SOME CHOCOLATE POPCORN GURL!

Freddy: Jess is back? Well ... *walks away*

JessBess: Sure fam- HEY! Don't walk away from me *sshole!

Goldie: *pulls her younger brother back* Ah well what now Where is Alex?

JessBess: *shouts from the kitchen* NO IDEA!

Alex: *Comes in breaking down the door with his bike* someone called me? Was it you Ennard my love?

Ennard: F*** no!

JessBess: *Comes in with snacks* *Almost chokes* B*TCH- you'd better pay for that door later! That sh*t ain't free!

Me: SERIOUSLY I WILL NOT SPEND MY POCKET MONEY AGAIN!

Freddy: you pay for all the wreckage you do?

Me: yeah dumbsharads

JessBess: *Deadpan* Who TF else?

Fritz: You thought I was lying

Alex: *rolls eyes and shoots the mini gun at Freddy*

Goldie YOU JUST ENDED MY BROTHER YOU PIECE OF S***

JessBess: O SHIT BOI SHIT JUST GOT REAL-

Spoon:...U do realise he's dead now, right?

JessBess: Sweetheart, the ultimate power, 'author' can bring back all life. Don't worry lil pork cutlet bowl~! (WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VICTUURI!-)

Diamond: Pretty obvious Spoonz

Me: ye- wait there are 2 OF ME AND JESS?!

Diamond: again, the ultimate power of admin

Me: Why was I even suprised?

Diamond: I should know but I don't ...

Alex: SHUT IT! *aims gun at Goldie

JessBess: *Death glare* Listen here boy, you're here because we LET you be here. DON'T be ungrateful!

Alex: CAN IT BITCH!

JessBess: OH YOU WANNA GO- WE CAN FUCKING GO! * **Is held back by Spoon** *

Spoon: 'all BUT hosts' Jessica.

JessBess: * **Grumbles and pulls away*** CASH ME OUSSIDE HOW 'BOUT DAH?!

Spoon: OH MY-

Goldie: *grabs a pan*

Alex: *Ignores Jess and uses star Saber to cut through Goldie's pan and stabs her*

Spoon: Oh wow. He's a Stue. But that's none of my business. * **sips tea** *

JessBess: OH SHUSH!

Me: That's a bit mean...

JessBess: Don't go acting like DD isn't a Sue!

Spoon:...That's different-

JessBess: NO IT'S NOT!

Spoon: I thought you didn't like him..?

JessBess: I don't, but it's incredibly hypocritical to call him a Stue when you have like 2 Sues!

Spoon: Touché...

 ***The animatronics all took turns attacking Alex. One by one, they were defeated, but Alex was getting more and more tired by the minute** *

Alex: * **Pants** * That... was... easy...!

JessBess: LIKE YOUR MOM!

Spoon: -_-

Me: Wow...

Marionette: Alright. It was fun while it lasted.

JessBess: Marion~!

Me: Oh right, they're one of your favourite animatronics, aren't they?

Marionette: ...Don't call me that please...

JessBess; * **pouts** ***** aww~ but-

Marionette: We'll talk about this later, this isn't the time.

Spoon: You sound like a married couple, my lord. * **sips tea** *

Me:... are you serious?

JessBess:...I'm not even going to say anything to that...

Alex: * **Grimaces** * What is wrong with you people?!

Marionette: * **Kills Alex with their claw-like hands while Alex's distracted by the idiocy of the girls** *

JessBess: * **cheers*** AYYYYYYYY! #REKT MA BOIIIIIII!

Marionette: Tch. Idiots.

JessBess: * **Whines** * You're mean~~! * **fAKE CRIES** *

Marionette: Jesus- I-I'm sorry- WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?! ;~;

Me: APOLOGIES YOU CREEPY CLOWN *if you didn't know I am scared of that clown*

Marionette: I know that! Uh, I'm sorry? I-I was't being serious, I didn't mean for you to-to-

JessBess: *Giggles* Aww~! You're so cute~ I forgive ya love~ *winks*

Me: *squints* Not sure if flirting or European...

Spoon: *gags* Ugh, get a room!

JessBess: I'm just joking, party pooper!

Me: WHATEVER GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PUPPET CREEP *almost cries as she squeezes in a corner* I RATHER YOU SLEEP! * dang it cries*

Spoon: I'm sure Jessica would love if they slept...

JessBess: OH MY GOD SPOON THIS IS A T RATED STORY, NO SEX JOKES! *Goes to comfort Neon*

Springtrap: Seriously, if you wanna go M go somewhere else with Diamond, and you afraid of that crap Neon? Really

Me: YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE AFRAID?! F-FINE *takes a knifu* DIEEEE!

JessBess: *Death glare to Springtrap*

Springtrap: *gives Jess the sassiest look* What?

Goldie: Springy *sighs* *takes the knife from Neon*

Me: GAH *goes back to the corner, too scared*

JessBess: *Walks up to Springtrap like 'y'wot m8?'* Couldrophopia's a real thing, fucking asshole.

Me: GOLDIE CONTROL YOUR BOYFRAAAAAANDAHAHAHHA *I feel like such a scardy cat*

Goldi and Spring: *blush* B-BOYFRIEND?!

JessBess: *forgets all anger* OH MY GOD I SHIP IIIIITTTTTT~~~! *fANGIRLS AF* *hUGS MARIONETTE FOR SUPPORT*

Goldie: HOLY CRAP-

Springtrap :T-THIS IS POWDER NOT BLUSH!

JessBess: YEAH RIGHT! *Laughs maniacally, desperately clutching the Marion*

Me: I SHIIIIIIIIIIIIP *says whilst crying* *WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU E?!*

JessBess: *samultaniously shakes Marion and Neon in a fangirl-fit*

Me: (DANG IT FANGIRL ISM)

Freddy: Ara Ara~ look who is nervous all of a sudden~

Goldie: FREDDY GET LOST YOU ARE GAY!

Freddy: sh- HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

JessBess: OH MY GOOODDDD! *Fujoshi mind blown*

Me: EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE- NO LOVE BONNIE AHAHAHHAHA

Bonnie: *blushes* WH-WHAT?!

JessBess: THIS ANIME- I MEAN THIS DAARREE IS MAKING MY FUJOSHI DREAMS COME TRUE~! (Copyright Judee Zee)

Me: okay guys let's calm down now ... I DARE YOU TWO SPRINGS TO KIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Goldie and Springtrap: FUCK NO!

Jess: Letz make a deal hmm? If you do this dare, you can dare us

Springtrap: *looks at Goldie*

Both of them: *think of the same idea* Fine

Me: YEASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pushes Springtrap over Goldie, they end up falling on each other* *well obviously kissing XD* FANGARLINGGGGGGGGGGGH

JessBess: *Furiously taking pictures*

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Springtrap: *helps Fredbear up* this is embarrassing

Goldie: you tellin me, now, our turn to dare you two *smirks*

JessBess: Oh. Shit.

Springtrap: WE DARE YOU TWO TO KISS EACH OTHER

Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

JessBess: TBH, I don't really care as long as people don't start shipping us. It'll be weird though cause we're like sisters. Meh.

Me: yea ... you have HIV?

JessBess: *Chokes* EXCUSE ME?! NO! I would've told you if I was born with it, and I'm a fucking virgin jesus- You can't contract it through saliva anyway *rolls eyes*

Me: OKAY OKAY ... well you can but it will have like 0.000005% affect, fuck this *Kisses Jess*

Springtrap: *Takes a picture and types something and posts it*

Me: *stupid useless phone buzzes* *looks at something*BITCH YOU BETTER DELETE THAT *takes a knife and runs after him*

Jess: I saw that Spring give me your phone NOW

Me: *passes my phone instead to show the post* *# NeonXJess best ship eva-* ( I DON'T AGREE!) (THIS IS JUST A JOKE FOR ALL YOU READERS)

(ME NEITHER OMG-) JessBess:... does Neon even like girls?

Me: *stops* I ... am ... Homosexual ...

JessBess: Oh, cool. Anyway... ohh! I just got an idea!

Me: what? I need to continue so might wanna do whatsoever quickly

JessBess: *Whispers to Neon* Marion's not gonna like it, but if I pretend to be in an actual relationship with them, I bet they'll stop with the ship~

Me: *whispers* I ... don't ... think ... so ... do you know these two? they are sneaker than us! but let's give it a shot

JessBess: *more whispering* I'll try... it'd be rude if they still shipped somebody in a relationship. *normally* Hey Marion~

Chris: *wonders* What will I do with my life at the age of 12- wait ... I WILL NEVER TURN 12 HAH!

Mari: What?

Me: *goes and eats some chocolates whilst this happens*

Goldie: *looks at what is going on*

JessBess: Could you look at me for a sec please?

Mari: *rolls eyes and comes*

JessBess: You-you have somethin' on your lip... *motions to the side of her own lip*

Me: *thinks* Welp ... I guess it is worth a shot ... I dunno if it will work though ...

Mari: *looks over there whatsoever*

JessBess: N-No, not there- ugh, y'know what? Lemme do it for you... *places hand on Mari's cheek and places a small kiss on his lips, Spoon taking a photo of it in the background for blackmail* *Grins* Got it, love~

Goldie: *just smiles* If you want us to ship you just ask *laughs and walks away*

Mari: MANGLE- PASS ME A PUKE BAG- NOW!

Mangle: *hangs from the ceiling and gives it to him

JessBess: But it's cuter this way Goldie~ *looks over at Mari* *rolls eyes* oh please, I'm not THAT bad... *lowkey silently cries on the inside-*

Alex: HEY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DARE! THE WHOLE THING WHICH YOU TOOK IN ... CRAP!

JessBess: CAN IT SHITSTICK!

Me: *Sighs* let's just fangirl over the Goldtrap ship *laughs* you know where I will put this?

Springtrap: *takes their phones* NEXT DARE NOW!

Me: FINE dweeb

JessBess: Smooth, Trap. Smooth.

Chica: I-I NEED TO EAT CARL?!

Me: Guess so-

Chica: I- I CAN'T EAT HIM! HE IS LIKE A SON TO MEH! *cries*

Foxy: what happened here Neon

Neon: *just kicks him out because too lazy to deal with him*

JessBess: *Comforts Chica* There there sweetheart...

Me: it's okay, you don't need to do it

Chica: really! *hugs Neon's and Jess' life out*

JessBess: Chica... sweetpea... I love you but... I can't... breathe!

Me: C-Can you make- some *tries to breathe* pizza for- us?

Chica: YESSHHHHH

Me: *gasps for breath and faints*

JessBess: *Laughs* Dear..lord...

Me: *takes out a tablet like screen and reads* okay ... next dare is ... battle Foxy royals?

Foxy: *all of a sudden completely royal*

Me: DA FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- oh well *smirks* A royal fight I see, I won't fight ... but I do have someone else

Keller: *jumps into the fnaf fandom and smirks, takes out war axe*

Me: BOI THIS GONNA GET BADASS SHIT HERE!

JessBess: OHHH THAT SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THER- RIGHT THERE- RIGHT THEEEEEEERRRRRREEEE~~~!

Keller: A Fox boy? That;s who I am fighting? * looks at Neon* I won't underestimate you so quickly, want see what you do

Me: You stubborn princess *laughs* this is so phan

Foxy: *takes out a sharp shiny sword*

Me: *pulls Jess with her so they could not get hurt*

Keller: *makes the first move*

Foxy: *dodges**charges with sword*

Keller: *bangs the war axe on the floor and jumps up*

Foxy: *takes out a dagger and throws it at her*

Keller: Missed me Fox boy *lands down on one knee and kicks him*

Foxy: *falls back*

Keller: *pulls war axe* Got a trick up your sleeve?

Foxy: *growls and charges with a sword*

Keller: *simply steps aside letting him bang into the wall* guess not *slices his head of with that huge Axe of hers*

Foxy: *Respawns* I was just going easy on you because you are a girl

Me: oh please~ you just couldn't beat her *laughs*

Foxy: YOU- HIG- UBH- ARGH!

Me: *continues to laugh*

Keller: well, I shall leave now, need to do some royal duty shit

Me: *shrugs and opens a portal for her*

Keller: oh and I expected a good fight from you fox boy

Foxy: IT'S FOXY YOU LITTLE-

Freddy: Calm down Foxy, calm down ...

V

VioletWave: So the old behavior belongs to "Spring Bonnie, and the new one belongs to "Springtrap."

In that case...

Would Springer happen to be in there somewhere? Or is he a separate character? Fredbear said that Springtrap was still her partner...

C'mon Springtrap. Find the rabbit you used to be... For your partner(If that's allowed, you can keep the new personality if you want, don't worry about it). :) Did that count as a dare? If so, this is pretty long.

Me: Spring Bonnie doesn't exist anymore you see, it's only Springtrap now you see

Diamond: unless you readers give us a weird dare in which something happens and we are back in 198-

Fredbear: please don't say the year ...

Michael: we beg you

Chris: all of us

Diamond: ... *whispers to the readers* 1983~ *clears throat* So where did Spoonz and Jello go?

Me: *shrugs* faded into thin air

Diamond: like Neon gas

Me: *twitches eye* Or someone shot them with a Diamond bow and 77 arrows

Diamond: YOU-

Bawn Bawn: OKAY OKAY STAPH FIGHTING

Neon and Diamond: *look away from each other*

Diamond: you know we were just making fun of ourselves?

Me: yeah

Funtime Freddy (who is now a male ( And I completely forgot ( no joke) ) ): Now for Spring's dare

Goldie: *mumbles* to be honest ... I kinda miss the ol' Springer ... including the fact that he troubled me less ...

Springtrap: Do you seriously think I wi- *get's zapped*

Me: and that my friends is what happens when you don't do the dare unless we tell you that you don't need to

everyone else: *step back from Neon*

Springtrap: *After concentrating for 2 hours* *in mind*

Trap: YO BON WHERE ARE YOU?

Bonnie: T-trap? Why have you c-come here?

Trap: Guess they wanna see if you can come back

Bonnie: only you can bring me back

Trap: ...

Bonnie: ...

Trap: stop messin around-

Bonnie: IT'S THE TRU- *trap walks away* ... Alone again ... naturally

Springtrap: *back to reality* ... Bullsh!t

Neon and Goldie: *look at each other*

Me: *shrugs*

A freind of mine: Yo Fredbear, what happens when Michael messes with one of your younger brothers? AND YOU AREN'T UPDATING ANYTHING IN THE INTRO NEON!

Goldie: *flashback*

Springtrap: I thought that wasn't Chica's pizza

Goldie *shurgs* well you payed your pri-

Michael: HAH FOOLS! YOU AIN'T NO MATCH FOR ME FREDDY FASTBEAR, OR SHOULD I SAY SLOW BEAR! HAH!

Goldie: ...

Springtrap: what the- ... Fredbear ... you oka-

Goldie: *kicks Michael in the face* DON'T MESS WITH MY BRO YOU PURPLE PIECE OF SHIT-

Michael: *holding on to his dear life*

Freddy and Springtrap: *watch in shock as Goldie technically kills Michael slowly and brutally*

Goldie: *flashback ends* *smiles* you will never know

Michael: *technically hiding behind Springtrap who just punches him out of the window*

Chris: ah that was a painful day for him

Me: I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET I AM STUPIIIIIIIIIIIIDH! I HAVE BEEN TYPING IN WORD ABOUT EVERYTHING FOR YOUR INFO!

Professer Kitten:I'm back! Springtrap can I have a hug? Springtrap is da bestest animatronic ever if he says yes. Girls vs boys drawing contest! Genderbend most feminine male animatronics please. Michael can have this piece of toast * holds out a piece of toast with the word ' shippings ' on it. * The foxys sing You Are A Pirate! Can my oc Shiekz meet the the animatronics, humans, and you? Shiekz : gender : male. suit color : sky blue. Suit : felt on top of plastic. Eye color : icy blue. Ai : adaptive. Species : cat. Personilaty : quiet, sarcastic, loves reading and animals, harsh and scary when angry, orderly and an observer. Likes toast : not really. Dislikes : mess maker's, anything extremely loud, or things from a circus. Love : has a crush on his bestfriend. A question from my last review went unanswered : What about markiplier makes him the animatronics favorite youtuber?Oopss I forgot this : I dare animatronics 1-4 to watch all goldguy0710's fnafy videos!

Me: hmm ... I might have a separate chapter for you Professer Kitten, I will not be able to finish these dares in time, my next chapter will probably come out on March cuz my finals are there and mocks will start

Springtrap: Then why aren't you studying?

Me: I am studying math for your kind information

Springtrap: oh ... I though you just took your math book cover and put it around another book which you are reading

Me: 2 plus 2

Springtrap: 4

Me:12 plus 14

Springtrap: 26

Me: 1265 plus 5672 minus 31 divided by 2 plus 12 with the power of 4

Springtrap: ... garden

Me: *face palm* Peace guys


	25. Important infoooooooooooooo

_Why hello dear readers_

 _As the title states this is a really important announcement. Remember when I said Q's and A's cannot be there? welp ... I kinda forgot about that again XD. The titleof this ... 'fiction' literally states that you can come here and 'dare' us IT'S EVEN IN THE DESC! Now, not trying to be rude here, let me just do whatsoever._

 _Just yesterday (or this morning) I reseived a review stating a few things, NOW I SWEAR THIS REVIEW WASN'T RUDE AT ALL! OKAY? SO CALM DOWN EVERYONE NOTHIN' HAPPENED XD well ... I mean things did happen. I would have mentioned the name of the reviewer but ... I have this ... sense ... kinda like a spidy sense (idk) telling me to not- so yeah_

 _First of, I REALLY don't want to change this into a ... forum because ... well Guests cannot post anything over there, I would actually feel sad about it ... so I don't think I will make this a forum any time soon ... Idk I stewpid XD_

 _Secondly, I don't remember reading anything about the sort of format we need to follow, but if you (the reviewer whose name I haven't revield because reasons) say so then I guess I will do it ... short term memory loss for the win (#sarcasm) ... Anyway from now on I guess I will use a different format from now on, so basically it won't be in a chat like form._

 _Thirdly ... do the admins even check anything? just curious because there are many and I mean MANY stories out there that COMPLETELY disagree with the rules and are just- oh god ... so fucking stupid ... f- god ..._

 _Forth of all, not crediting ... not crediting the reader huh ... well that's gonna be a problem ..._

 _Well everyone ... guess you might have to forget EVERYTHING I said ... well not everythig ... Because no one in quotev are interested in the fnaf I will have this on Deviantart most probably? And I will have it as a forum here ... I am really sorry to all the guests like Professer Kitten, man let me tell you, you are good, AWESOME! I really wish you could be there but ... *Sighs* yeah, either you will need to sign in into this place to join the forum orrrrrrr be on deviantart or somethin'_

 _I will make one or two more chapters before I close the book._

 _But if you guys wanna suggest me any other sites I can continue this on FEEL FREE TO TELL XP. I will mark this 'fiction' as complete and not delete it because ... good ol' memories ya'll understand what I mean? And when the admins come ... they can just delete it ... or whatever they can do, I understand how much of a headache it is to be an admin SERIOUSLY! So I don't have anything against them, so yeah ... review any sites whatsoever idk Neon is out PEACE!_


	26. FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay I don't even know what to type, hey guys Neon here as usual, I forgot to upload this chapter and GOD SAKE I AM SICK OKAY? GIVE ME SOME REST I ALREADY HAVE IMPORTANT TESTS, anyway this is what I wanted to say:

Hello everyone, so I needed to tell ya'll that I shall be making a whole new series for the fnaf dares and I won't have any forums and crap, welp whatever. I will be deleting this series after a few days for all of the readers (Who ... read and stuff ...) to read and get informed. I will explain everything over there so please do NOT give dares or anything. And yes, they will follow the rules

(added part)

Also, I understand the rules and everything I just hadn't read them in a while, so those of you who are telling me, you don't need to be sarcastic or rage quitting like a 5 year old dumb stupid child. Instead you can just be polite or formal like ZadArchie, oh and catspats31, I don't find anything abusive in chapter 2 regarding Writer'spen77. He is a good friend of mine and he hasn't been hurt by anything I have done, if you are talking about the swear words, dude ... it's T rated. You have also only reached chapter 2, you never read anything after that, I always tell everyone that first they should go through everything completely and THEN do whatever they have to :T

Like people it's a headache when others don't go through everything. I really want to whine like a 5 year old but because I have manners and I know that I shouldn't hurt others feelings even if I want to stab a knife into them I won't. That's all I have to say PEACE AND THE NEW SERIES (WHICH FOLLOWS THE RULES) SHALL PROBABLY COME OUT ON 17TH MARCH D:

that's just sad ... PEACE!


	27. The final round

Neon was peacefully sleeping after her exams which almost made her kill herself "Neon" someone with a British accent said "Neon ... Neon I cannot be in your world for more that 5 minutes" The girl with the British accent sighed

"Try this" Another humanoid said as he cleared his throat "NEOOOOOOOOOON" He screamed, Neon fell down her bed hitting her head hard on the wall falling down on the solid ground

"GAAAAH- SPRINGTRAP AND GOLDIE WHAT?!" Neon screamed rubbing her head wound

"urgh what now" A boy in the bed grunted " oh ... Gold and Trap ..." he mumbled "Neon you forgot about-"

Neon jolted up" OH GOD YES THANKS FOR REMINDING ME BRO TELL MOM I WENT FOR TUITION AND ATE MY BREAKFAST" She said as she grabbed Goldie's and Springtrap's arm and jumped through a portal

"Hmm ..." Asope, her brother, sighed and tugged into his blanket "I still have time for collage" he mumbled and went back to sleep

(in the fnaf universe)

"What's taking them so long" Freddy mumbled under his breath

"Dunno" Bonnie said walking around, just then the portal opened spitting out Springtrap, Goldie and Neon

"GAAAH" Springtrap screamed as he got crushed under the 2 girls

"halp me" Neon said not willing to get up without anyone's help

"Help us" Goldie muttered under her breath

Freddy blinked at them " erm ... Springtrap you okay?" He asked

"Except for getting crushed under these two's weight, yeah, fucking okay" he said sarcastically, after everyone got settled Neon looked blankly at the originals

"um ... I really don't remember anything ... anyone?" She asked

"Nothing, you were about to play card with u-" Foxy got cut off when Chica hit him on the head

"Dare show remember?" Mangle said

".. OH GOD YES" Neon face palmed "I'm so dumb" she said inaudibly and cleared her throat getting on top of the table, she stole Freddy's microphone when he wasn't noticing "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE FNAF DAREEEEEEE SHOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Neon said with confidence

"Wait ... HEY THAT'S MY MI-" Before Freddy could finish his sentence flying came a crowbar to his head knocking him off the chair as he fell

"Before we go to the rules and shit, let's introduce our groups now shall we? We shall have 9 groups EXCLUDING the sister location because too many fucking characters" she said in a dead tone "The 4 groups to the right of this table-" she pointed "we have THE SPRINGS consisting of Springtrap(Male) and Goldie(Female), THE SHADOWS consisting of Shadow Freddy(male) and Shadow Bonnie(I don't care whichever gender XP) , THE STAFF consisting of Michael or Mike (fnaf 4 brother), William Afton, Henry, Fritz and Jeremy AND THE CHILDEREN Consisting of Chris (fnaf 4 brother), Cassy(Goldie), Fredrick(Freddy), Ben (Bonnie), Felix (Foxy AND Mary(Chica)" She took a deep breath before continuing because we get tired after talking a lot people "TO THE LEFT WE HAVE THE ORIGINALS CONSISTING OF Freddy(male), Foxy(male), Chica (female) AND Bonnie (Male), THE TOYS HAVING TFred(Toy Freddy), Toby (Toy Bonnie), Chichi (Toy Chica) Mari (Marionette) (Gender fluid) the sleeping *shivers* clown, BB and JJ(twins) and Vixie(Mangle), THE PHANTOMS: Melon( Phantom Chica) (DON'T BE MAD AT MEH CHI XD), Poxy (Phantom Foxy), Peddy ( Phantom Freddy), PB (Phantom bb) And Parri (Phantom Mari) AND *looks at the paper* oh yeah ... THE ANNOYING NIGHTMARES!"

"WHAT!" All the Nightmares cut Neon off

"WE HAVE NCHICA, NFREDDY, NBONNIE, NFOXY, NFREDBEAR AND NIGHTMARE- AAAAAAAH" Neon jumped off stage and ran for her life as the nightmares chased her, Freddy just went and picked his mic up

"And the last Group is the Host group which consists of Jessie-Bessie, Neon herself, Akcident and Asope64" Freddy finished and walked away whilst the others just watched the whole scene

"You shall see all the shipping, family relations and characteristic during the show because Neon is too lazy to type it out" Goldie said "Now erm ..." She looked at Neon still running and Henry taking a axe to stop the nightmares "erh ... WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Goldie said with an awkward toothy grin

(1 hour later~)

Neon sat on the table thinking "You need to dare them fast fam" Jessie said, Neon ignored her friend and continued to think "you know what? I will dare you guys till she thinks"

"WHAT?!" Foxy exclaimed "B-BUT ONLY NEON IS ALLOWED TO DARE!"

"WRONG!" Jessie said " Only HOSTS can dare, Neon has really weird rules but we all are weird" she shrugged "so ... I DARE BB TO BEAT UP JEREMY!" She exclaimed

"this bowling ball against me? HAH-" Jeremy started to laugh when BB jumped at him and knocked him out

"DON'T MESS WITH THE BOWLING BALL THEN HAHAHHAHA" BB started to laugh like a Maniac as the others took one step back from it

"um ..." Jess looked at Neon who was STILLLLLLLLL THINKING "uh ... ALL MUST TAKE SANITY TEST! AND WHEN I SAY ALL I MEAN THE ORIGINALS AND SPRINGS!" She said without even having a clue about what came out of her mouth

"... wut?" Bonnie asked while Jess used Neon's laptop and opened a sanity test

"Here" She said, after half an hour or so everyone had finished Jess cleared her throat and announced everyone's score:

Foxy got drunk-"

"HEY I AM NOT DRUNK" Foxy objected whilst Jess just laughed, she then cleared her throat and continued

Freddy and Bonnie got 83%

Chica got 50%

Springtrap 24%

And Goldie got- ..." Jess paused, she looked at the paper and at the results again " You didn't just click anything and you answered everything truthfully right?" She asked Goldie who walked away instead

"She wouldn't really lie" Henry answered for her "whatever she clicked there, must be completely true"

Jess was gob smacked "just tell the answer bitch" Springtrap sweared at her

"She got ... 8%" Jessie said shivering, everyone just stared at her

"you sure?" Freddy asked

"sure as fuck" she said

"I ... will ... go talk to her" Springtrap said, it sounded more like a whisper "8% sanity ... Goldie is surely unstable ... I have been so blind, Baby back from the sister location obviously taught her how to pretend ... shit why Golden" he thought as he walked away

"Uh ... wel-" Jessie was about to say something when Neon suddenly shook

"HEY GUYS! I FORGOT SOMEONE DARED ME TO MAKE ME MEET YOU GUYS!" Neon exclaimed "he should be here any se-" just then someone came in, it was Professed Kitten

"I LOVE cats!" he exclaimed

"OH ME TOO " Neon said before he cut her off

" H-hey kids would you like * kill me... * some hugsssss? I think we have a shy OnE Eh? I want to * hug you until your spine snaps into pieces * play a game with you, * die like the miserable little brats you are * will you be a hider or a seeker? Oh? YOu- like Springtrap! :-D"

The kids stared at him " ... I'd rather not play" Chris said and walked away

"Me too" Cassy said, Fredrick agreed with his sister and walked with her

"erm ... I'm gonna go make some ... cupcakes" Mary jolted away to the kitchen

"I'LL HELP" Ben yelped and followed Mary

Professor looked at them go and turned to Neon and Jess "YoU WAnt a HUGGGGH!" Neon and Jess smiled awkwardly at him

"I …. I think I'll pass mister K-Kitten" Neon stuttered as she stepped backwards

" M-Me too heh" Jess agreed as she stepped back with Neon with a nervous laugh

"Professor Kitten!" Chica called out " Here's your pizza!" she said as she gave him some nice hot smoking pizza "Just like how you asked" she gave him a warm smile, Kitten smiled and took the pizza from her with glee on his face, he sat on a table and started eating

"Oh dear, Chica mind if you make some pizza?" I didn't eat my breakfast I literally jumped all the way to the fnaf fandom right when I woke up from be-"

Before Neon could finish, Chica gave her a stainless steel cuttori (whatever you call it in English)(probably a bowl or something) with some lime colored liquid, it was the juice of * **grrh** * Phyllanthus emblica or what we Hindu's call amla "WHYYYYYYYYYYY" Neon exclaimed "urgh fine" she said as she snatched it from Chica and drank it in one gulp with water over it, Neon almost puked because of it's bitter and weird taste whilst Chica smiled and gave her some of Springtrap's cookies

"Fuck you" She mumbled as she cleared her throat "so guys we have another person who is coming" she smiled

"Who is it?" Vixie looked at her

"Well, he is someone who makes some Goldtrap trap fnaf stories …. His name is Springtrap Prime I think, he is * **gasps*** AWESOOOOOOOOMEH" Neon said as she put her fists a little up in the air

"thanks, that's appreciated" Springtrap Prime said, he was behind them all the time, everyone screamed in shock, they didn't notice him earlier over there

"GAH- Oh hey Prime howzit goin'? Neon asked in a friendly tone

"meh, aye can I ask a dare PLEZZZZZZZ" Prime begged

"All guests are hosts to me" Neon said

"WHAT!" The others screamed

"It's my show bitches" She smirked, Prime smiled wickedly and ran towards the sealed room (wonder how Trap got in since Goldie can just teleport inside) (meh magic is real suckers)

"stop lying to me Gold" Springtrap said to Goldie, he was still talking to her about the sanity test inside the sealed room, ignoring whatever he said Prime brock(get it? Brock? Like from pokemon? No? okay #sadfaceinserted)down the wall and pointed at the two

"GAH!" They both screamed as they were surprised

" I DARE GOLDIE TO MARRY SPRINGTRAP AHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Prime laughed wickedly whilst the two humanoids just looked at him in silence

" uh yeah it's a dare" Neon said as she popped her head out of the corner " _huh … well guess I'll have to pay for this damage as well huh?"_ she thought " and no we aren't drunk or high or hyper at the time being, at least I'm not" she muttered the last bit "shocker to myself as well" she muttered again

"Neon …. Are you okay?" Goldie asked "and …. Is this …. Person okay?"

"BITCH I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY U BETTER- YOU BETTER GET MARRIED, JESS! COME AND HALP PLEZH!

"YEAH! AAYYYYYYE I CAN BE THE BRIDESMAID RIGHT?!" Jess exclaimed with joy

"Yeah that's likely to happen" Mari said sarcastically

" Hey! Stop bein' mean, whad I do ta you?! Also, why the hell'r you even awake?" She said with anger

"Pills. Not that you need to know." Mari rolled his eyes

"Rude" Jess made a plain face whilst Mari shrugged " So, whatever, like when? Who should I invite? Where are we doing it? Where are we gonna get the dresses? Who's gonna de-"

"GAH, STOOOOP!" Goldie finally screamed as she blushed

"AYEEEE I CAN BE AN UNCLE THENNNNNN!" Freddy exclaimed

"YESHHHH GOLDIE WILL HAVE KIDS! " TFreddy joined"

" ST-STOP IT YOU T-TWO! " Goldie screamed at her brothers

" oh my god my nose is about to bleed any time soon" Neon admitted

" Gold u will marry Trap!" Prime said

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN MAKING US MARRY?!" Springtrap exclaimed

"because you two are the biggest ship here" Neon said

" ... makes no sense " Trap mumbled

" Yeah, y'all are the cutest ship. No matter how much I'd like to say it's me n' Mari. But I have like NO self esteem so I wont. But y'all are ADORBS AAAAA" Jessie said

Mari cleared his throat" It's Mari and I. Not me and Mari."

" SO YOU ADMIT THAT WE'RE A THING?!" Jess teased with a grin on her face

" NO! I just-"

YES YOU DID! :3 HAHAHA! Oh, um right, so I'll just take Goldie out to pick a dress I guess~" Jess squealed

" you like Mari?! oh well you only choose the dress Jess (heh rhymed) I have a terrible taste " Neon laughed nervously

"W-WAIT WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Springtrap said in shock

"UH YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY CALM DOWN! WE ARE TOO YOUNG" Goldie lied

" no shit sherlock you guys are 25 or 26" Neon rolled her eyes

" ...how did you know?" Goldie asked

fricken magic bruh" Neon said in sarcasm

" YAY! :3 Dresses! I'll choose the ones for the maid of honor and brides maids too, if you don't mind! Mari and Freddy can do the assorted suits~" Jess said in happiness

" I literally know jack shit about fashion " Mari said

Guess what? NO ONE CARES! :D" Jess screamed

"...okay then..."

Neon laughed "Okay guys because Imma shit peice who shipz these two it will be today, here because we cannot take them anywhere else and-"

" will you guys shut UP!" Trap screamed, Neon stayed silent and looked at him

" BITCH NAH! WE'RE DOIN THIS OKAY?!" Jess protested

" Calm down, my lord..." Mari rolled his eyes

Before the two humanoids could react Neon swung her bat on Goldie and Springtrap "Ah- muscle pull ... ow ..."

Jess just laughed " let's do it" Neon said with a sudden insane grin

(after 1 shitty marriage scene)

"AAAYEEEEE BIG SIS IS MARRIED HUH~" Freddy teased his sister

"WAIT YOU WILL HAVE KIDS RIGHT? RIGHT? FREDDY AND I WILL BE UNCLES RIGHT? RIGHT?" TFreddy joined his elder brother

" WHAT?!" Goldie exclaimed blushing hard "N-NO, NOT S-SO QU-ICKLY!" She stuttered blushing even harder

" oh god I think my nose will bleed any time soon" Neon said as she joined their conversation "well you will have kids ... there isn't anything you can do about it when I am here, but yeah … not so fast …. OH GOD MY FAVORITE PEOPLE HAVE FINALLY MARRIED AAAH" She stared fangirling again, her nose started to bleed "WHOOP NEED TO GO TO THE WASHROOM TO CLEAN THIS-" Neon ran

"We are just married now, nothing so awesome so just be silent about it …" Springtrap said in a low but grumpy tone

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Bonnie screamed

"I still don't know you" Toby said, he legit never knew he had an elder brother called SpringBonni- Springtrap

"shhhhhhh" Trap seethed

"this is beautiful" Prime said "oh well, gotta go!" Prime said as he left, Professor Kitten had fallen asleep after finishing his pizza, Neon shrugged and decided to not wake him up.

"So ….. looks like I'm too lazy to continue! Oh well that's all for the show today! We all shall see you guys next time ooooon THE FNAF DARE SHOW ANDA NOW I SHALL LEAVE *gasps* GU-BAI!" Neon said and left when she was stopped by Jess

"forgot something" She said

"… OH RIGHT" Neon said "I'm so forgetful XP, this is the first chapter of the new fiction I will make AFTER my exams, expect it to be on like 16th or 17th March. If you guys wanna dare you will have to PM me, let the review section be for …. Well …. Reviews! I'm really sorry about not giving credit for the dares to the dare-ers but …. Yeah …. At times I might put you guys into the show (sorry for making my own lines for you guys but …. Yeah ….) like what I did with Springtrap Prime and Professor Kitten but that is _At times_ only, OH AND A HUUUUUUUGE SHOUTOUT TO SPRINGTRAP PRIME! SERIOUSLY THIS GUY IS LEGIT WITH HIS FANFICTIONS! welp, that's all for now! PEACE-"

Neon got cut off when Jessie-Bessie and LE-POTATA threw a cake on her face " AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH!" They screamed together


End file.
